La venganza
by Lorena939
Summary: Tres hermanos pierden a su ser más querido en circunstancias muy extrañas, en busca de venganza llegan a la casa donde se encuentran con las hijas de su más grande enemigo ¿Podrán dejar sus sentimientos atrás para completar su venganza?
1. Secreto revelado

**LA VENGANZA**

 **capitulo 1. Secreto revelado**

En uno de los hermosos campos para cabalgar que se encuentra en Houston Texas, había una pareja montando sus caballos a través de estos verdes pastos. Se trata de una chica rubia de cabello largo y rizado, con hermosos ojos azules, llevaba un jean y una blusa ligera para mayor comodidad, el hombre era notablemente mayor que ella, lucía un poco más elegante, con pantalón negro y camisa blanca, cabello negro y con algo de barba, llegan rápidamente a su destino y bajan de sus caballos y se miran fijamente, claramente la edad no era un impedimento para el profundo amor que ellos se tenían.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida- se acerca para abrazarla-.

-Enserio ¿crees que puedo ganar la competencia amor?-dice con algo de nerviosismo, correspondiendo su abrazo. Ella se dedicaba a las competencias de equitación-.

-Si quieres ganar, debes tener en cuenta que eres la mejor y debes creerlo –acaricia su mejilla con dulzura-.

Ella lo mira con amor y muy orgullosa del hombre que tiene al frente – Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón Asuma Senju- él la mira de la misma forma – y yo te amo a ti Mitsuki Uchiha- se acerca a sus labios fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

En el centro de la ciudad, se encuentran tres hermanos que se dedican a pequeños trabajos de construcción, el mayor es Naruto un chico alto y rubio, con hermosos ojos azules, de cuerpo atlético, el del medio es Neji con cabello largo y castaño, ojos claros, un poco más bajo que su hermano mayor y al igual que el de cuerpo atlético, el menor es Sasuke un chico alto acuerpado, a pesar de ser el menor era más alto que sus hermanos, ojos negros y profundos. Se encontraban trabajando en la ciudad en ese momento, Neji estaba algo fastidiado y cansado así que decide ir a sentarse un rato, pero al pasar sin querer empuja a Sasuke.

-Ten cuidado Neji –dice algo molesto, ya que casi daña algo del material que estaban usando-.

-Ten cuidado con el material, puedes dañarlo –le replica Naruto, ya que era el más responsable de los tres, lo obliga a levantarse para que siga trabajando-.

-Que importa lo que dañe –dice con fastidio- además yo fui a la universidad, no se para que trabajo como esclavo.

-Pero no terminaste, y si quieres seguir estudiando hay que seguir trabajando –Naruto mira con molestia a Neji- Además tenemos que pagar la casa o la perderemos, no se te olvide.

-Naruto tiene razón –interviene Sasuke- El banco quiere sacarnos de la casa, pero a lo mejor si conseguimos algo de dinero nos dan un plazo.

-Ese cuento ya me lo sé, pero no quiero trabajar como un burro, eso lo serán ustedes –dice retomando su trabajo fastidiado-.

En eso Naruto se enfurece y se lanza contra Neji, pero Sasuke interviene a tiempo, los tres chicos son de personalidades completamente diferentes, lo cual hace que choquen entre sí, Sasuke es un chico pacifico que prefiere no meterse en problemas, Neji suele gustarle mucho el dinero y sueña con ser millonario algún día, es interesado y busca la forma de sacarle provecho a todo, mientras que Naruto es un chico responsable, que vela por los cuidados de sus hermanos, esto ha hecho que se torne algo solitario, ya que desde que murieron sus padres, él se ha encargado de todo. Naruto mira el reloj y se da cuenta que había olvidado un compromiso importante, así que hace que sus hermanos se alisten rápidamente para dirigirse al lugar correspondiente.

Mitsuki se encontraba alistándose para su competencia, cuando de repente alguien la toma por sorpresa.

-¿Lista para la competencia amiga? –Llega una chica muy emocionada y hermosa, de cabello crespo y castaño claro que llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus ojos son café oscuro, era delgada pero proporcionada, iba vestida con jean, blusa blanca y tenis del mismo color-.

-¿Qué haces aquí Otome?

-Vine apoyar a mi mejor amiga – con una hermosa sonrisa- Y ¿Va a venir tu novio? – La mira con cara picara- No me digas que salió con otra excusa para no conocer a tus hermanos.

-No, dijo que no podía venir ya que estaba ocupado con su trabajo, además yo lo prefiero así, solo llevamos tres meses además –mira al público- no sé si mis hermanos habrán llegado, pero si se llegan a enterar que es un hombre mayor, divorciado y con hijas de mi edad, me matan, así que ten cuidado, no puedes decir nada –su amiga le hace un gesto con la mano sellando su boca y luego le sonríe, en eso suenan las trompetas de la competencia- adiós, iré a terminar de prepararme.

Pasados unos 10 minutos empiezan a desfilar las concursantes en sus respectivos caballos, apenas sonó el nombre de Mitsuki, llegaron los tres hermanos, quienes empezaron a gritar para apoyar a su pequeña hermana. Luego de esto empezaron a pasar una a una las competidoras, todas hacían una gran actuación, pasados unos 40 minutos termino la competencia anunciando a Mitsuki como la gran ganadora, mientras recibía el premio un mareo empezó apodarse de ella hasta que perdió la consciencia cayendo al suelo, Naruto, Neji y Sasuke corrieron muy preocupados para socorrer a su hermana y llamaron a la ambulancia inmediatamente, la cual no demoro en llegar llevándola al hospital rápidamente.

-No sé cómo le pudo pasar algo así a Mitsuki, normalmente es muy sana y nunca le había pasado algo como esto –dijo Naruto, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital muy preocupado por su hermana-.

-Tranquilízate –dice Sasuke mientras apoya su mano en el hombro de Naruto- no creo que sea algo preocupante, seguro los nervios y la emoción le hicieron pasar una mala jugada.

-No digas estupideces –dice Neji algo molesto- No viste como se cayó…-en eso llega el doctor- Buenas tardes señor, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana?

-Se encuentra muy bien, sufrió una descompensación, pero esto es normal en su estado.

-Ya ven, les dije que todo fue provocado por los nervios de la competencia, no hay de qué preocuparnos.

-Disculpe- interrumpe el doctor- no se trata de un ataque de nervios, su hermana está embarazada.

Los tres estaban completamente sorprendidos, pero no esperaron ni un segundo más para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana.

-Mitsuki Uchiha –entra Naruto algo molesto a lo que su hermana le dirige una mirada de preocupación- tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos.

-Vamos a ver que excusa nos sacas, porque nunca nos habías presentado un novio –Neji mira con molestia a su hermana-.

-Mitsuki ¿Quién es el padre? –Sasuke la mira preocupado y trata de entender la situación-.

\- Es el hombre del que estoy enamorada – trata de explicarles lo mejor que puede- y pues…no lo había llevado a la casa porque solamente llevamos 3 meses de noviazgo.

-¿Tres meses? –La mira Naruto con preocupación y desaprobación al mismo tiempo- ¿Por qué no nos contaste que estabas viendo a alguien? Pudiste haberlo llevado a la casa por lo menos una vez.

-No lo sé Naruto, yo solo quería esperar un poco, estar un poco más segura….

-Estar segura ¿De qué? – La interrumpe Neji con enojo- estas esperando un hijo de ese tipo.

-Cállate Neji- interrumpe Naruto al mismo tiempo- déjala que hable, no la presiones.

-Yo les prometo que van a conocerlo, solo denme algo de tiempo por favor –le hace una mirada de súplica.

-Ya no hay tiempo Mitsuki-trata de hacerle entender Sasuke, ya que él era más comprensivo y sus hermanos algo más agresivos-.

-Mitsuki – se acerca Naruto y acaricia su mejilla- ese tipo no tiene buenas intenciones contigo, sino habría dado la cara desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Soy yo la que no ha querido presentarlo-interrumpe, algo molesta por insinuar esas cosas de su novio-yo te prometo –mira a todos sus hermanos- más bien les prometo...

-No, no prometas nada –interrumpe Naruto con mal genio- yo solo quiero que ese tipo responda por ti y ese hijo, él tiene que entender que el respeto es lo primero en esta familia, y si no, nosotros se lo vamos a enseñar por las malas ¿Queda claro? –Ella simplemente evita su mirada, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación con sus hermanos- alístate, que te llevaremos a la casa- Los hermanos salen de la habitación para esperar a su hermana afuera.

Mientras tanto Asuma se encontraba reunido con su abogado, quien le estaba entregando unos papeles muy importantes, era la compra que él había hecho al banco de una propiedad.

-No lo puedo creer Asuma, solo llevas tres meses con esa chica –lo mira con preocupación y algo de burla- ¿Y ya vas a regalarle una casa?

-Mitsuki es la mujer que amo, además sus hermanos y ella perdieron a sus padres desde muy jóvenes y han hecho hasta lo imposible por salvar esa propiedad.

-¿Ella sabe que eres casado?

-No –suspira- ella es una chica muy educada y jamás habría aceptado salir conmigo, le dije que soy divorciado, lo cual no es del todo una mentira, quiero separarme –suspira- mi matrimonio con Kurenai ya se fue a la basura.

-Pero ella es tu esposa.

\- Y tú eres mi abogado, me iré por unos días a la Florida para negociar unas acciones de la petrolera, así que por favor, ten listo todos los trámites del divorcio para cuando vuelva, le voy a dejar a ella y a mis hijas la propiedad Senju.

Asuma acaba abruptamente la conversación para salir de la oficina y realizar sus quehaceres.

La propiedad Senju era un lugar bastante grande, con una mansión, piscina, campos de cabalgatas, lagos, caballos y ganado, Kurenai Senju se encontraba discutiendo con una de sus empleadas de confianza acerca de los planos de una casa, ella es una mujer imponente hermosa y elegante, tiene unos extraños ojos rojos lo cual la hace ver más hermosa, llevaba un vestido elegante blanco con mostaza y unos zapatos color negro, adornaba este traje con joyas de oro.

-Son horribles, no pienso aceptarlos –dijo mientras caminaba por la elegante sala de su mansión-.

-Señora Kurenai, si me permite, pienso que es una casa que va a quedar muy bonita.

-Por favor Tsunade, estos planos son horribles –suspira y gira para mirarla seriamente- Necesito que la casa que se va a construir para mi hija Hinata y su esposo sea perfecta, así que por favor devuélvelo –le da el papel a Tsunade-.

-¿Por qué tan enojada? ¿Qué pasa? –Entra un chico pálido, de cabello blanco y ojos claros, era acuerpado y bastante guapo, llevaba una sudadera de deporte, venia algo sudado-.

-Toneri –suspira Kurenai- estaba mirando los planos de la casa y son un completo desastre.

-No te preocupes –empieza avanzar por la sala- hablare con el arquitecto yo mismo.

-¿Por qué insistes en mudarte? Sería mejor que se quedaran viviendo aquí –lo mira con algo de súplica- sabes que no me gustaría separarme jamás de mis hijas.

-Jamás me atrevería a separarte de Hinata –sonríe amablemente- vamos a construir la casa en tus tierras –suspira- pero necesito vivir aparte con Hinata, no quiero que nuestro matrimonio se vaya a la basura –vuelve a sonreír amable, pero su sonrisa es falsa, antes de seguir subiendo-.

Hinata una hermosa chica de ojos plata, cabello largo y negro, tenía grandes atributos a su favor, hermoso rostro, buenas piernas, cola y busto, sin contar que era delgada, contaba con el cuerpo que toda modelo desearía. Se encontraba en su habitación, la cual es muy amplia con una cama matrimonial hermosa, sabanas de seda, todos los detalles en su cuarto eran de madera y estaba decorada con cosas muy costosas.

-No puedo seguir casada con Toneri –caminaba desesperada por su cuarto, como hacía calor, llevaba un short café, con una hermosa blusa de jean de mangas sueltas y unos botines de cuero café- trate de salvar este matrimonio, pero esto es más fuerte que yo –le dice a su hermana y finalmente se sienta en su cama-.

\- ¿Qué paso con Toneri anoche? –Pregunta Sakura muy preocupada, ella es una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, cabello rosa un poco por debajo de los hombros, su forma de vestir era más sutil, vestía elegante y siempre usaba pantalones sin importar la época del año, llevaba un pantalón negro, botas del mismo color y una blusa de apuntar blanca, esta forma de vestir siempre escondía los grandes atributos que tenía a su favor- Últimamente pelean todas las noches, así no se puede vivir- regaña a su hermana-.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera la culpable de todas las peleas –responde con algo de enojo- eres mi hermana, sabes lo mucho que sufro y deberías apoyarme.

\- Por eso mismo te lo digo –se sienta a su lado y la abraza un poco- tienes que olvidar todo y rehacer tu matrimonio.

-¿No crees que lo he intentado? –se levanta de su cama prácticamente llorando- pero cada vez que Toneri intenta tocarme, recuerdo el martirio que pase con aquel hombre esa noche y no puedo, me hizo mucho daño, no puedo Sakura, no lo soporto, es como un castigo para mi tener que entregarme a Toneri cada vez que él lo desea.

-Hinata, tienes que valorar a Toneri –se acerca nuevamente a ella- recuerda que fue el quien te salvo de las garras del tipo que te había violado.

-No me lo recuerdes –dice con enojo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-Buenos días Sakura –Entra Toneri a la habitación, ella lo saluda de vuelta- podrías dejarme a solas con Hinata, por favor -Sakura se levanta rápidamente y sale de la habitación, no sin antes advertirle que tuviera mucha paciencia con su esposa, el asiente y cierra la puerta tras de sí, intenta sentarse junto al sofá donde estaba Hinata, y ella simplemente se aleja con algo de miedo, él la mira detenidamente- ¿Por qué me miras como si me tuvieras miedo? No te voy a tocar, al menos no por ahora –posa su mano en la mejilla de Hinata, siente como ella tiembla y lo sigue mirando de la misma manera- seca esas lágrimas, tu papá convoco una reunión importante.

Ella se levanta rápidamente para no seguir sintiendo sus manos y se va al baño, se encierra con la única excusa de arreglarse.

Sakura se dirige rápidamente a la mesa del jardín que hay en su casa, hay encuentra a su madre, una chica del servicio y a su abuelo.

-Mama, ¿No sabes nada de la reunión de mi papá? –dice mientras se sienta en una de las sillas-.

-No cariño, tu papá anda muy misterioso últimamente –toma el periódico tranquilamente y suspira- ahora se la pasa en Houston.

En eso escuchan un alboroto en la entrada de la casa, era música a todo volumen.

-Llego la niña de mis ojos-dice Sarutobi, padre de Kurenai, había participado en el ejército anteriormente, pero había quedado inválido por una bala perdida-.

-Si- Dice Kurenai con sarcasmo- y mi gran dolor de cabeza –se levanta para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa junto con su hija Sakura, quien tenía el mismo carácter fuerte y dominante de ella- ¿Qué significa todo este alboroto Ten Ten? –su hija llegaba en un carro de techo removible, venia algo tomada y estaba sentada en los bordes del carro, es una chica hermosa, esbelta, hermosos ojos cafés, cabello largo y castaño oscuro, llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, tacones azules y una blusa de mismo color de los zapatos, la cual es corta y dejaba ver su hermoso abdomen- Bájate ahora mismo de ese auto- toma a su hija por el cabello bruscamente, para ella era indignante ver que su hija llegaba en ese estado, en eso pasaba Sai, el administrador de todas las tierras, un chico pálido, atlético y muy simpático, era muy cortes y respetaba mucho a sus jefes- Sai por favor sácala del auto.

-No tienes vergüenza Ten Ten – replica Sakura en forma desaprobatoria, coge a su hermana por el brazo bruscamente- ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a esta ahora a la casa y más en ese estado?

Ten Ten solo replicaba que la dejaran en paz, Sai intervino para poder coger a Ten Ten, pero uno de los muchachos que venía con ella se entrometió, a lo que Kurenai muy molesta saca un arma sacándolos de su propiedad. Sai levanto a Ten Ten en sus brazos mientras ella pataleaba en vano, por el escándalo Hinata baja con su esposo apresurada, el abuelo gritaba pero nadie ponía atención así que Hinata lo llevo hasta la piscina que era de donde se originaban los gritos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunta Hinata mientras se acercaba a su madre-.

-Voy a enseñarle a la libertina de tu hermana que esta casa se respeta- Ten Ten solo gritaba en la espalda de Sai- Tírala a la piscina –ordena Kurenai y el obedece.

Mientras Kurenai y Sakura la miraban con desaprobación, el resto de los espectadores reía, a pesar de que era una lección, la escena era muy divertida, Ten Ten solo grito un buen rato hasta que salió de la piscina molesta para cambiarse, no quiso replicar ya que aún estaba en los efectos del alcohol.

Los cuatro hermanos por fin habían llegado a su casa, no era lujosa, pero si bastante grande y bonita, venían discutiendo en el carro, Mitsuki solo se apegaba a Sasuke ya que él era el más comprensivo de sus hermanos.

-Ese hombre no te quiere –seguía replicando Naruto Molesto- Entiéndelo ya, si él no quiere hablar con nosotros es por algo, pero ya verás cuando le ponga la mano encima a ese cretino.

-No Naruto –grita Mitsuki de vuelta con enojo y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- no le hagas nada, él es un hombre muy ocupado y por eso no pudo venir, pero él me quiere y siempre me ha tratado bien, te lo prometo.

-Claro –la mira con enojo- Te quiere tanto, que al imbécil ese se la pasó la mano contigo –grita muy enojado Neji, cogiendo una almohada de su sala y tirándola al suelo- Acaso no te das cuenta que eres una niña.

-Bueno te calmas Neji –regaña Naruto- no la grites, ni la atormentes- Neji simplemente suspira muy enojado-.

-Ya déjalo Naruto –se quiebra Mitsuki y empieza a llorar- no quiero hacerlos pasar vergüenza, así que me voy de esta casa.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado –dice Naruto tratando de controlar su enojo, mientras Sasuke la toma entre sus brazos – prometí que los cuidaría a los tres ante la tumba de mis padres, y es lo que he hecho durante diez años, trabajar para que nunca les falte nada y salvar esta casa –dice entre enojo y tristeza- pero no es algo que me importe, porque es lo que me tocó vivir, lo que verdaderamente me enoja, es que no hallas confiado en mí.

Mitsuki sale de la sala y se va a su habitación donde empieza a llorar, luego de unos minutos llega Naruto más tranquilo entra a la habitación y se sienta junto a ella.

-Perdóname Mitsuki –Empieza acariciar su cabello- Ya sabes que tengo poca paciencia –suspira- sé que necesitas a mamá, pero ella no está con nosotros y yo no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Perdóname tu- se levanta para poder mirarlo- perdón por no decirte nada, simplemente paso, me enamore y puedo jurarte que él me quiere –su hermano simplemente acaricia su rostro, ella se estira y toma su premio- Naruto, tu siempre serás mi héroe, mi ángel guardián –le sonríe y pasa su dedo por la nariz de él, en un acto de cariño, él la mira con ternura- enserio, tú me enseñaste todo lo que se, incluso soy una gran jinete gracias a ti y este premio es para ti.

-Ven –La toma en sus brazos- el mejor premio para mí, es saber que eres la mujer más feliz del mundo –el suspira- bien, cuéntame, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu enamorado?

-Asuma Senju –pronuncia y se queda entre los brazos de su hermano, él no le pregunta nada más, quiere dejarla descansar y no presionarla para que ella pueda confiar en el-.

-Tenemos problemas en la pista de caballos –dice preocupado Asuma mientras se acerca a su familia que se encontraba reunida en la sala de la casa- desde hace algunos meses los caballos han bajado considerablemente su rendimiento, de ser los favoritos han pasado a perder carreras muy importantes.

-Papá puedo asegurarte que los caballos cuentan con buena salud –dice Hinata muy segura, gira para mirar a Sakura- Sakura se encarga del personal que alimenta a los caballos, tendrías que hablar con ellos para llegar a la raíz del problema.

-Ya hable con ellos Hinata, y puedo asegurar que estar siguiendo la rutina al pie de la letra, tendríamos que mirar a fondo los entrenadores, ¿No es así Sai?- escupe con indignación, ya que ella jamás sería capaz de dañar a su familia de ninguna manera-.

-Señorita con todo respeto, sé que por ser el administrador se me ha otorgado el deber de entrenar al personal, pero me es imposible supervisar el trabajo que ellos hacen allá, desde aquí –responde con gran respeto, ya que ellos eran como su familia-.

-Por eso abrí una investigación –dice Asuma mirando fijamente Toneri, ya que él nunca le ha producido confianza- y así saber porque nuestros caballos han bajado tanto su nivel, ocasionándonos perdidas.

-Esto debe ser un sabotaje que alguien le está haciendo a los caballos –dice Sarutobi, esta frase hace que Asuma mire más fijamente a Toneri, quien trata de evitar su mirada algo nervioso-.

Luego de acabada la reunión todos se van a realizar sus deberes, Ten Ten se esconde en una de las caballerizas ya que quería vengarse de Sai por haberla tirado a la piscina, también trataba de seducirlo, no era ciega y el chico era bastante guapo, acuerpado y varonil. Ella ya se había cambiado de ropa, ahora nadaba algo más cómoda, con un esqueleto que era algo suelto, un short de jean y tenis. Sai pasaba por una de las caballerizas, cuando es arrastrado hacia adentro de una de estas, era Ten Ten que lo halaba y lo tiro contra una montaña de heno.

-Te gusto tirarme a la piscina ¿Cierto? –dice con picardía mientras se sentaba encima de él, acomodando sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Sai- Lo siento mucho Sai, pero esta me la voy a cobrar y va a ser a mi manera –intenta desabrochar su camisa rápidamente.

-Deténgase señorita –la levanta mientras ella reniega y la tira al heno, cosa que la hace emocionarse más y empieza a desvestirse ella misma sonriéndole pícaramente, él la toma de las manos para impedir que se desvista- Con todo respeto Ten Ten, yo no voy a prestarme a sus juegos, porque no pienso perder mi trabajo por usted –la suelta y la deja hay tirada-.

Después de que Naruto calmo a su hermana y la dejo descansando, los tres hermanos salen para seguir trabajando, trabajaron duro y luego de 2 horas se tomaron un descanso, Neji se sentó a tomar el sol.

-Una mujer tiene que hacerse respetar –dice algo indignado- Mitsuki jamás debió entregarse a ese tipo, además no creo que él tenga buenas intenciones con ella.

-Bueno, pero es el papá de su hijo –responde Sasuke más tranquilo- Además yo no tengo problema en aceptarlo si él la quiere tanto como ella nos asegura.

-Yo solo sé que tenemos que averiguar quién es ese tal Asuma Seju- se levanta Naruto- esta situación me da mala espina, algo esconde ese tipo –mira un poco al cielo antes de levantarse- bueno, levántense que se acabó el descanso.

Sus hermanos hicieron caso, continuaron trabajando hasta que se dieron cuenta que se presentaba la noche, se arreglaron y alistaron para ir hasta su casa, al llegar se dieron cuenta que Mitsuki ya no se encontraba presente.

Continuara…


	2. Se cae la mascara

**Capitulo.2 Se cae la mascara**

Mitsuki aprovecho que sus hermanos habían salido para arreglarse y encontrarse con su amado, dejo su cabello suelto y se puso un hermoso vestido verde menta que quedaban muy bien con sus hermosos ojos, el vestido tenía un pequeño cinturón café y ella llevaba unas sandalias del mismo color. Llego rápidamente al apartamento donde siempre se encontraban, miraba la ciudad por el balcón esperándolo tranquilamente, de repente siente como alguien la toma de la cintura.

-Asuma, llegaste –le da un corto beso en los labios- Tengo algo muy importante que contarte.

-Ya lo sé, me entere que ganaste la competencia-responde muy alegre, ella estaba algo seria- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Deberías estar feliz.

-¿No supiste lo que paso después? –Él se queda mirándola algo confundido- Me desmaye y tuvieron que llevarme al hospital.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¿Qué tienes? –La mira con gran preocupación-.

-Lo que menos esperaba- lo mira con algo de miedo y preocupación, temía que no le gustara la idea y la abandonara- Estoy embarazada- dice con gran determinación, dejando una gran cara de sorpresa en Asuma- Y lo siento mucho si no te gusta la idea- empieza a replicar con nerviosismo- pero…

-Dios mío Mitsuki –sonríe de oreja a oreja- es la mejor noticia que has podido darme- y la abraza fuertemente antes de darle un beso-.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que eran observados y grabados por un malintencionado Toneri, quien no dudaría en usar esa información en contra de Asuma.

Sasuke caminaba por los establos vacíos de la propiedad que su padre le había dejado, estaba tomando una cerveza y encuentra a Naruto limpiando las sillas que antes usaban los caballos que ellos tenían.

-¿Qué tal Naruto? –Interrumpe la labor de su hermano y estira uno de sus brazos- Mira te he traído una cerveza –escucha un hondo suspiro por parte de Naruto - ¿Estas bien?

-No me agrada para nada la idea de que nuestra hermana este por fuera de la casa, y mucho más si es de noche –toma un sorbo de su cerveza- seguro esta con ese tipo.

-Ya le deje unos mensajes en el celular porque no contesta –toma un sorbo- seguramente no demora en volver a casa.

-No sé cuál es tu manía de limpiar esas sillas –entra Neji por la parte de atrás- La verdad que no lo entiendo, sabes que perdimos los caballos hace mucho tiempo –le da una palmadita en la espalda- deberías dedicarte a disfrutar más tu vida.

-Si claro, seguro quieres que viva como tú –dice algo molesto- que te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta, así no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

-Pues si –sonríe con satisfacción- hoy tendré una cita con una hermosa reportera, es una chica decente y de buena categoría.

-Seguramente es una de esas ancianas ricas-dijo Sasuke sin poder aguantar la risa- debe tener como 90 años y seguro solo la quieres por el dinero.

-Cállate –lo mira maliciosamente- la mía si estudio, no como la tuya que es una bailarina indecente.

En eso Sasuke se enoja y toma a Neji por la camisa para defender a la mujer que le gusta, Naruto interviene para evitar la pelea, después de esto Sasuke sale de su casa para ir al lugar que visitaba casi todas las noches.

En el skarspool bar había un gran alboroto por la presentación de la estrella principal, una hermosa pelirroja que vestía un atuendo extravagante y pintoresco, tenía grandes atributos a su favor, hermosos ojos, cuerpo, cara y una gran actitud para sus shows. Mientras ella se presentaba llego Sasuke para observarla en primera fila con un vaso de tequila en la mano, él la miraba embelesado, en eso ella baja del escenario para interactuar con su público y Sasuke disfruta esos pequeños momentos que ella le puede brindar hasta acabar su canción.

-Estuviste genial Karin, los mataste a todos –dijo su mejor amiga y maquilladora, una chica hermosa de cabello azul, su maquillaje era algo sutil y su vestimenta era normal un pantalón blanco, una blusa coral con botas cafés, siguió a la estrella a través del camerino-.

-Así debe ser Konan, por esto es que viene la gente –se mira al espejo y admira su belleza- para ver a la reina de este establecimiento –en eso escuchan que golpean la puerta- Dios mío, no lo soporto, si es uno de esos ancianos decrépitos ya sabes que hacer.

-¿Si? –dice Konan al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un muchacho muy apuesto-.

\- Hola –el muchacho sonaba algo nervioso- ¿Puedo hablar con Karin?

\- Lo siento, pero ella no puede atender a nadie- el siguió insistiendo- perdona….

-No te preocupes Konan –grita Karin desde el espejo y se acerca a la puerta- déjalo, no quiero ninguna clase de problema –se para frente a él de forma arrogante- ¿Qué quieres?

-Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke –dice con nerviosismo al ver tan hermosa mujer- llevo mucho tiempo viéndote en el escenario y yo…solo quería decirte que eres fantástica y eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en la vida –toma la mano de Karin y le da un dulce beso-.

-Me sorprendes-dice tratando de esconder su emoción- Muchas gracias –quita su mano rápidamente- Ya dijiste lo que tenías guardado, ahora vete por favor –empieza alejarse meneando sus caderas coquetamente- quiero descansar- Sasuke sigue insistiendo en hablar con ella y ella simplemente hace que seguridad lo saque del camerino, se va a su espejo para seguir arreglándose y admirándose a sí misma.

En el apartamento Mitsuki sigue pasando un rato agradable con su amado, quien le pide que se gire de espaldas a él cerrando sus ojos, ella obedece y se queda esperando hasta que siente algo frio y delgado en su cuello, después siente como Asuma abrocha algo detrás de su cuello.

-¿Qué es esto? –dice mientras tocaba lo que ahora estaba en su cuello, al ver que era se gira hacia el- Espera Asuma, esto es muy costoso, no puedes gastar el dinero así, estás loco.

-Mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo, merece esto y mucho más –se gira y señala una carpeta que está en la mesa- Eso también es tuyo, así que ábrelo.

Ella se dirige a la mesa y abre la carpeta, al leer los papeles queda algo desconcertada –Este es el título de propiedad de mi casa- ella lo mira algo sorprendida-¿La compraste?

-El banco la tenía en venta, tal y como me habías contado –ella se sigue acercando a él desconcertada- pero esta propiedad es tuya y de tus hermanos, en este documento se ordena que debe ser entregada a la familia Uchiha.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Empieza a sonreír, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir y ella simplemente lo abraza- la verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, pero no debes decirle a tus hermanos, por lo menos no hasta que hable con ellos.

-No te preocupes, ellos están un poco enojados por todo lo que ha sucedido-suspira- además ellos piensan que tú no tienes buenas intenciones conmigo –el baja su rostro con un poco de tristeza- Y como no has ido a mi casa…

-¿Qué más puedo hacer para que confíes en mí? –Interrumpe a Mitsuki-.

-No sé –mira levemente hacia al techo- quiero conocer a tus hijas y por otro lado no sé cómo llevas la relación con tu ex esposa.

-Kurenai y yo nos llevamos muy mal –suspira- pero prometo que cuando vuelva, iré a conocer a tus hermanos y te presentare a mis hijas- ella asiente en forma de aprobación y se lanza a él para darle un dulce beso-.

Kurenai estaba descansando en su alcoba matrimonial, la cual era muy lujosa y espaciosa, el cuarto estaba inundado de color blanco, con los muebles en madera y algunos toques decorativos costosos, estaba concentrada mirando una revista cuando su celular empieza a vibrar, era un mensaje de una persona desconocida, lo extraño es que era un video, logro granar su curiosidad así que decide abrirlo, lo que vio inundo de rabia todo su ser, vio a su esposo besando dulcemente a una mujer notablemente más joven que él, se levando inmediatamente de su cama y salió de su habitación y justo en ese momento estaba pasando Toneri.

-Hola Toneri- saluda con nerviosismo- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Te pasa algo?- finge preocupación- te veo preocupada.

-Es que…-suspira hondamente- acaban de enviarme algo, acércate –reproduce el video y le pasa el celular a Toneri- recibí esto de alguien desconocido –suspira otra vez, sentía que el aire le faltaba- Es Asuma con otra mujer.

-No puedo creer que el señor Asuma este haciendo esto –finge completamente su sorpresa- debe ser por esto que invento el sabotaje de las caballerizas – ella lo mira confusa- es obvio que está gastando mucho dinero en esta mujer y utilizo esa excusa tan absurda.

-Claro, eso debe ser –esta traición hervía su sangre, no lo podía creer- por favor encárgate de averiguar dónde queda este apartamento, necesito saber dónde se está revolcando con esa zorra –Vuelve a suspirar y empieza a caminar por el pasillo- Tsunade –grita mientras se aleja, lo que no logro ver fue la cara de victoria de Toneri-.

Luego de la gran sorpresa que Asuma le había dado a Mitsuki, deciden salir a cenar a un restaurante tranquilo y lujoso, estaban celebrando la buena noticia del nuevo ser que esperaba Mitsuki en su vientre, ese ser que llenaría de alegría sus vidas, terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron a salir, pero en el mismo lugar se encontraba Neji besándose con una hermosa chica de cabello verde opaco, liso y largo, tiene ojos café oscuro y una hermosa piel blanca de porcelana, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro pegado al cuerpo que mostraba todos sus atributos, en el momento del beso decidió abrir los ojos y fue justo cuando vio salir a su hermana con un hombre mayor cogida de la mano, en ese momento salió corriendo tras de ellos, dejando desconcertada a la chica con la que estaba, quiso alcanzarlos pero no lo logro, ya se habían subido a un auto.

-Neji –grito la chica mientras corría detrás de el- ¿Tienes algún problema con Asuma Senju?

-¿Lo conoces? –Pregunta desconcertado-.

-Sí, es una persona muy adinerada, tiene una mansión con caballos y ganado –mira sorprendida en la dirección que se fue en el carro- no puedo creer que ande con una chica que podría ser su hija, pero cuando su esposa se entere….

-Para un momento Hanara –dice completamente sorprendido- ¿Ese hombre está casado? –Ella asiente, Neji siente como la rabia de apodera de el- maldito aprovechado-Hanara lo mira algo sorprendida sin entender nada, Neji simplemente la hace entrar de nuevo al establecimiento para continuar con su cita-.

Kurenai había enloquecido con la furia, empezó a sacar la ropa de Asuma del closet y la tiraba a la cama sin el más mínimo cuidado.

-Maldito infeliz –escupía con rabia- después de que te di a tres hermosas hijas.

-Señora Kurenai –entra apurada Tsunade al oír el escandalo- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta preocupada.

-Hasta que por fin te dignas aparecer – trae otro montón de ropa y la tira al suelo- manda a lavar absolutamente todos los trajes que estoy dejando aquí.

-Pero señora- recoge los trajes sorprendida- toda la ropa está limpia ¿Qué paso?

-Esta ropa huele muy mal –sigue tirando cosas al suelo con rabia, Tsunade levanta uno de los trajes y en uno de los bolsillos encuentra la foto de Mitsuki, preocupada la guarda entre sus bolsillos y sigue escuchando las ordenes de Kurenai- quiero que llames a todo el mundo, la prensa, nuestros amigos, nuestros mejores clientes, quiero celebrar una fiesta por mi aniversario con Asuma –gritaba con furia- Quiero a todo el mundo mañana a las 9:00 pm en mi casa, sin ninguna excusa –Tsunade asiente y prosigue a levantar toda la ropa para preparar todo.

Hinata había decidido relajarse un poco en la piscina, ya era tarde así que decidió salir, tenía un hermoso vestido de baño blanco dos piezas, mostraba bien sus hermosos atributos, justo en eso momento empieza acercarse Toneri quien le da una toalla para que se seque.

-¿Por qué mi madre quiere celebrar su aniversario? –Pregunta mientras se pone la toalla, la noticia la tenía un poco desconcertada- Hace muchos años que ella no lo celebra.

-Esa no es una fecha cualquiera, es un año más de casados para tus padres.

-No lo puedo creer- dice con algo de diversión e ironía- hace muchos años que no se dan ni una sola muestra de cariño.

-Solo espero que a nosotros no nos pase lo mismo –empieza acercarla y retirarle la toalla, ella lo detiene- Toneri…

-Te deseo mi vida –intenta acercarse a ella-.

-Ya he cumplido como esposa ¿Qué más quieres? –Dice algo enfadada y con asco-.

-Te quiero hacer mía –y le da un beso, ella cierra los ojos con asco mientras él se acerca a su oído- esta noche te estaré esperando-dice antes de marcharse.

Hinata suspira y empieza a limpiarse la boca con desesperación, se queda mirando a la nada y pensando en el infierno que se había convertido su vida desde el momento en que se casó con Toneri.

-Hinata –Tsunade la sorprende por la espalda- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas aguantar? –La regaña, ella prácticamente las había criado y le dolía mucho verla sufrir de esa manera- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir sufriendo mi niña? –La abraza, mientras Hinata seguía mirando hacia la nada con tristeza-.

-No se nana, no se –ella desde muy pequeña le decía nana de cariño- Yo pensé que algún día encontraría la felicidad con Toneri, pero… no sé, siento que estoy muerta por dentro.

-Por favor no digas eso Hinata –se para en frente de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos- si ese hombre no es el amor de tu vida, es momento de dejarlo, pero déjalo ya- sonó como una orden-.

-Como si fuera tan fácil –responde con resentimiento- el hombre de mi vida nunca ha existido, ni existirá –estaba resignada a ser infeliz por siempre- Es como esos sueños que jamás alcanzaras.

Hinata deja sorprendida a Tsunade con la poca fe que tenia de ser feliz, cosa que aprovecha Hinata para ir a su cuarto y cambiarse.

Sasuke acababa de llegar a la casa, pero es sorprendido por Naruto quien le reprochaba lo mismo todas las noches.

-Entiende que uno no se enamora de una mujer solo al verla –regaña a Sasuke-.

-Yo solo deseo que a ti no te pase lo mismo –se defiende- Es horrible tener a la mujer que quieres en frente de ti y que jamás pueda ser tuya- dice con algo de tristeza-.

-Hermanos- llama Neji a Naruto y Sasuke, quien acababa de llegar de su cita- Les tengo una mala noticia, se la razón por la que ese tipo no ha querido presentarse ante nosotros –logra captar toda la atención de sus hermanos- Ese hombre es muy mayor para ella, y no solo eso, el tipo está casado.

-Maldito desgraciado –pronuncia Sasuke, antes de masajearse la cabeza como si le hubiera dado una fuerte migraña-.

Los hermanos se quedan pensando en la situación, no sabían que hacer, pero no podían dejar que ese hombre se burlara de su hermanita.

Mitsuki estaba al borde de la dicha, se encontraba en su cuarto donde había llamado a su amiga Otome para contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

-Otome-suspira con ilusión- hubieras visto su cara, Asuma esta tan feliz –sonríe con gran emoción- además…-vuelve a suspirar- nos vamos a casar –Su amiga suelta un suspiro de emoción- Mira lo que me regalo hoy, pero…-mira hacia la puerta dándole la señal de que no hiciera mucho ruido-.

-Dios mío –suspira- pero si esto es una preciosidad.

-Y eso no es todo –su amiga abre los ojos con sorpresa- me regalo algo mucho más grande, pero todavía no puedo decir nada, por lo menos hasta que hable con mis hermanos –vuelve a suspirar con ilusión- Voy a ser feliz con él.

Siguieron pasando un buen rato entre amigas, hasta que bien entrada la noche Otome tuvo que marcharse, se despidió de los muchachos a los cuales vio muy pensativos, pero pensó que era por la situación de Mitsuki, así que decidió ignorar su comportamiento. Por otro lado los hermanos ya habían dejado claro el paso a seguir con la nueva noticia que Neji había traído, decidieron no decirle nada su hermana para no preocuparla, se quedaron callados y se dispusieron a dormir.

Luego de pasar una hermosa velada, Asuma se dirige a su casa y decide mirar algunos papeleos, los cuales requería para su viaje, Tsunade lo había escuchado llegar así que corre apresurada a su oficina para poder hablar con él.

-Señor-entra rápidamente cerrando la puerta a su espalda- Creo que la señora Kurenai ya conoce su relación con la muchacha –le informa muy preocupada, él la mira fijamente con algo de duda, así que ella prosigue a explicarle- es que la señora hoy estaba como loca revisando su ropa, como si estuviera buscando algo para incriminarlo, además yo… encontré en uno de sus trajes la foto de la muchacha, así que me la lleve a mi habitación para evitar problemas.

-Pues si ella sabe la verdad, las cosas serán más fáciles –dice con total tranquilidad, Asuma confiaba mucho en Tsunade, ella sabía sus más profundos secretos, más que su empleada de confianza, era como una gran amiga - ¿sabes algo?...Mitsuki acaba de darme la mayor felicidad del mundo –sonríe con ilusión- ella está esperando un hijo mío.

-Dios mío señor-responde con nerviosismo- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-La verdad ya no soporto más este infierno –se levanta de su silla algo molesto- Kurenai me condeno a un mundo sin amor, pero eso se acabó cuando conocí a Mitsuki, ella tiene tres hermanos que la adoran y darían su vida por ella –su cara se entristece un poco- y creo que piensan que soy un aprovechado, así que me voy a divorciar para casarme con Mitsuki.

-Dios mio señor Asuma- responde con nerviosismo- yo tengo que pedirle un favor…no le vaya a pedir el divorcio ahora, es que ella me pidió organizar una fiesta para celebrar su aniversario.

-Pues está muy equivocada, porque conmigo no va a contar para esa fiesta –Tsunade queda muy sorprendida, se queda hablando con Asuma para tratar de llevar la situación lo mejor posible-.

Hinata se había tomado un largo baño de espuma pensando en su vida y el fracaso de matrimonio que tenía, salió del baño con su pijama la cual constaba de un vestido de seda azul con flores rosa pálida, encima tenia bata con el mismo diseño, se estaba mirando en el espejo y por alguna razón recordó esa noche tan horrible.

Flash de nuevo

Hinata salió a tomar un poco de aire, ya que en la fiesta sentía que se asfixiaba, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosado pálido, era largo y sin mangas, el corsé tenia perlas similares a diamantes y la falda era de tul y por debajo de seda, era similar al vestido de una princesa, se veía completamente hermosa, decidió caminar por un hermoso jardín donde estaba cubierto por un arco de flores moradas, estaba oscuro pero se sentía segura como en casa, pero estaba muy equivocada, justo en ese momento llego alguien enmascarado quien la atrapo contra la pared agarrándola por el cuello, empezó a besarle el cuello con brusquedad y ella trataba de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas pero esto no fue posible…

distintivo de cola vuelta

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido por Toneri, quien entro con gran determinación a la habitación, Hinata por instinto trato de apartarse pero él la tomo por la espalda y la abrazo tratando de tocarla.

-Toneri, por favor no- el no hizo caso a su suplica y continuo- ya detente, así no- se defendió –el siguió forcejeando- Te dije que no, no quiero – esta vez hablo más fuerte-.

-No trates de convencerme porque esta noche serás mía, por las buenas – la agarra bruscamente y la tira a la cama- o por las malas –la mira con superioridad, sube a la cama y la toma de los brazos con fuerza –voy a tomar lo que es mío –empieza a besarla con brusquedad mientras ella niega con su cabeza-.

-No quiero –empezó a decir con desesperación- no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar –el seguía besándola por la fuerza-.

-Voy a quitarte esos malditos miedos estúpida –empezó a gritar con rabia y a cogerla con más brusquedad- Mírame, mírame- le decía mientras la tomaba por el cuello con brusquedad, ella solo gritaba desesperada- Esta vez veras como un hombre de verdad te va hacer mujer ¿Entiendes? –Grito y volvió a besarla por la fuerza.

-Auxilio –logro gritar desesperada y llorando cuando logro alejar su boca de el- Quítate, quítate –gritaba aún más desesperada-

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija animal? –Tomo a Toneri por la camiseta y lo quito bruscamente de encima de Hinata, Ten Ten y Sakura entraron rápidamente y corrieron para abrazar a su hermana en la cama- Ahora si voy matarte –escupió con rabia- Lárgate de aquí –hecho a Toneri de la habitación-.

-Maldito vividor –Grito Sarutobi con rabia- Lárgate de aquí-Tsunade lo empujo con rabia.

-Ya no quiero seguir viviendo este infierno papá- Lloraba Hinata mientras su padre la abrazaba- Ya no puedo más.

-Se acabó mi amor –la consolaba- nadie volverá hacerle daño a mis hijas –Mira la cara de angustia de Tsunade quien estaba a punto de llorar por la rabia- Lo juro.

Entre todos calmaron a Hinata, sus hermanas decidieron pasar la noche con ella para que se sintiera más tranquila, mientras a Toneri lo enviaban a la habitación de huéspedes.

Los tres hermanos despertaron muy temprano decididos a enfrentar al señor Azuma.

-¿Seguro que este es el camino correcto para la casa de ese señor? –Pregunta Naruto mientras iba conduciendo-.

\- Hanara me dio esta dirección, estoy seguro de que es la correcta –en el camino se cruzan con el carro de Asuma- De hecho ese es el carro –Naruto se atraviesa impidiendo que el siguiera conduciendo-.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están borrachos? –dice con malgenio Asuma por la imprudencia de los muchachos-.

-No, pero estamos dispuestos cobrarnos lo que nos debe – Se acerca Naruto rápidamente y le lanza un puñetazo que revienta su labio inferior-.

-Yo nunca los he visto en mi vida – Se levanta indignado por el golpe-.

-¿Ah no? ¿Le suena el apellido Uchiha?- dice Neji-.

-¿Ustedes son los hermanos de Mitsuki? –Mira a los tres muy sorprendido-.

\- Somos lo hermanos de la señorita que engaño –responde con furia Sasuke-.

-Esto es un mal entendido –trata de calmarlos-.

-No puedo creer que tome como un mal entendido embarazar a una jovencita siendo un hombre casado–Neji se lanza y le da un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que agache por el golpe-Maldito imbécil.

-Mi matrimonio se acabó hace mucho tiempo –responde con algo de furia- me estoy divorciando para poder estar con la mujer que amo y con mi hijo.

-Pues yo no le creo nada señor –Sasuke no lo golpeo- usted no es nada más que un imbécil que engaño a mi hermana.

-Si yo hubiera dicho la verdad, Mitsuki jamás me hubiera aceptado –trata de explicarles-.

-Está en lo cierto –Naruto lo toma por la camisa- ella es una muchacha decente, así que escúcheme muy bien Asuma Senju, si no quiere tener serios problemas, primero arregle la situación con su familia, o si no, mejor no se acerque más a Mitsuki.

Lo sueltan y lo dejan irse con su advertencia, ellos no tenían ninguna intención de separar a su hermana del hombre que amaba, solo querían que todo se hiciera bien y que su hermana no sufriera.

Toneri había salido toda la noche, en vez de pasar la noche en el cuarto de huéspedes, decidió salir a emborracharse, estaba enojado por el poco dominio que tenía en esa casa por culpa de Asuma, recordó el momento en que lo saco de la casa y le dio a entender que pronto dejaría de hacer parte de esa familia –De esa casa no me saca nadie- dice completamente enfurecido.

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, estaban algo indispuestos por lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Hinata.

-No entiendo esas caras –Kurenai rompe el silencio- la única que tiene cosas por las cuales preocuparse, soy yo –Toma una porción de fruta-.

\- Pues no pareciera –dice Sarutobi indignado- anoche, mientras tu dormías tranquilamente, tuvimos que ir en ayuda de Hinata –Ella hace una cara de incomodidad- El patético e imbécil de esposo que tiene, la maltrato.

-Todos sabemos que Hinata tiene un problema- toma un sorbo de jugo- y Toneri ha sido un esposo muy paciente –trata de defenderlo- deben entenderlo, solo quiere salvar su matrimonio, no podemos culparlo por eso.

-¿Entonces la culpa es mía mamá? –Habla Hinata con gran indignación- ¿Tienes la menor idea del infierno que vivo con él? Esto es increíble –Toma la servilleta y la tira en la mesa antes de retirarse enfurecida-.

-Hinata –Sakura trata de llamar su atención-Hinata por favor ven ¿Qué pasa contigo? –La sigue por la sala-.

-Que fastidio –Replica Ten Ten- ya ni desayunar en paz se puede –Tira igualmente la servilleta antes de irse-.

-Hay tienes hija –sermonea Sarutobi- esa bomba que creaste, está a punto de estallarte en la cabeza- trata de seguir comiendo pero escuchan un gran estruendo-.

Hinata quien salía para tratar de tomar un poco de aire es quien escucha más claramente el estruendo y sale corriendo, encuentra a Toneri estrellado contra un árbol y con la cabeza ensangrentada, lo auxilian rápidamente y lo llevan a la habitación donde recobra la conciencia. Hinata es veterinaria, al ser una herida menor tenía la capacidad de curarlo, se pone sus guantes y empieza a desinfectar la herida rápidamente.

-Tome toda la noche, solo quería morirme –dice mientras Hinata ponía una curita sobre la herida desinfectada-.

-No debiste hacer eso –hizo un poco de presión, cosa que provoco que le se quejara un poco- Perdón, no debiste conducir en ese estado.

-Perdóname amor –la abraza- yo no quería hacerte daño, perdona por favor.

Kurenai ante la escena les pide a todos que se retiren para que ellos pudieran hablar tranquilos, todos hacen caso, pero Ten Ten y Sarutobi siguen algo preocupados.

-Por favor Toneri –trata de quitarse de su agarre-.

-El día que ese criminal te violo y yo te encontré tirada y desprotegida –suspira hipócritamente fingiendo tristeza- entendí que serias la mujer a la que amaría toda mi vida –Le acaricia la mejilla- es muy complicado no desearte como lo haría cualquier hombre, no puedo vivir sin ti –La abraza, haciendo que ella se sienta culpable y corresponda su abrazo así no sea de su agrado-.

Los tres hermanos estaban saliendo de su trabajo, estaban guardando sus implementos de trabajo en la camioneta que tenían.

-¿Tú crees que ese señor responda por Mitsuki? –Pregunta Neji incrédulo-.

-Más le vale –Naruto suspira resignado- la verdad no confió en él.

-Yo creo que si le decimos la verdad a Mitsuki, ella simplemente no va a querer saber nada mas de el –dice Sasuke-.

\- No lo creo –dice Naruto- está muy enamorada, solo mira, le va a dar un hijo a ese imbécil –le pasa unas palas a Neji para que las deje en el platón de la camioneta- así son todos los ricos, creen que pueden comprar todo con su dinero sucio.

Terminan de guardar las herramientas y luego se van a su casa para poder descansar tranquilamente.

Llega la noche rápidamente y toda la fiesta estaba preparada, era muy elegante, todos estaban con vestidos, había comida muy refinada y personas de la alta sociedad. Kurenai saludaba a todos los invitados con una hermosa sonrisa y luego se acerca a Toneri.

-Que hermosa estas –dice, mientras ella se acerca-.

-Muchísimas gracias –sonríe- Estoy muy feliz de que tú y Hinata se hayan reconciliado- baja un poco la voz y sigue sonriendo como si nada pasara- ¿Pudiste averiguar lo que te pedí?

-Ese apartamento es de Asuma –seguía sonriendo para los invitados- lo compro para verse con su amante, su nombre es Mitsuki Uchiha –toma un sorbo- piensa viajar mañana para negociar las acciones de la petrolera, está decidido a divorciarse.

-Eso pasara sobre mi cadáver –seguía sonriendo para los invitados- y lo peor es que el infeliz no ha llegado- gira y ve que llega su esposo- Señores, llego Asuma, pido un aplauso para el por favor –le da un beso fingido en los labios, ante los aplausos de la gente, pasa un camarero y toma dos copas de champagne – Brindemos por mi gran esposo y por los años de felicidad que nos esperan, salud –choca la copa con él y toma un sorbo-.

-Ni creas que vas a manipularme con semejante estupidez –la mira con desprecio y se aleja-

-Papá –se acerca Hinata rápidamente- Toneri y yo estuvimos hablando y quiero decirte…

-No necesitas decirme nada hija–la interrumpe- Tú te vienes conmigo –toma a Toneri y se lo lleva hasta la oficina, cuando llegaron cogió la capeta y la tiro sobre el escritorio- aquí tengo la investigación sobre el sabotaje a mis caballos –lo mira fijamente- espero que tengas una buena explicación.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando y si quieres cogerlo de excusa por los problemas que tengo con Hinata…

-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto –se acerca a él con enojo- ese es otro asunto por el cual también me vas a responder, pero ahora hablaremos de todo el dinero que me has robado.

-¿Qué dinero? Respétame que yo no soy ningún ladrón –escupe con descaro-.

\- ¿Tienes la menor idea de cuánto dinero he perdido por tus sabotajes? –lo empuja- estas aliado con Orochimaru para devaluar el hipódromo y así obligarme a venderlo- Toneri lo mira con rabia- Y tendrás que responderme por eso.

-Y tú tienes que responderle a Kurenai y contarle de donde sacaste el dinero para verte con tu amante –trata de amenazarlo-.

-Mi vida personal a ti no te importa –lo toma por el saco y lo agita con fuerza-.

-Sueltame –exige con rabia-.

-Te vas a desaparecer de esta casa, no volverás a ver a mi hija ni a mi familia, o si no usare todas las pruebas que tengo para meterte a la cárcel…

-Yo usare las mías para que tus hijas y Kurenai se den cuenta de la clase de hombre que eres –empieza a reír descaradamente-.

-Lárgate –empieza a empujar- fuera –empieza a empujarlo hasta llegar a la parte de la fiesta –Lárgate de mi casa desgraciado –Le lanza un puñetazo que logra levantarlo por los aires y cae sobre la mesa que estaba llena de copas, esto deja muy sorprendidos a los invitados-.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Asuma? –Kurenai sale a socorrer a Toneri y sus hijas se van detrás de su padre- ¿Te volviste loco?

\- Pasa que me aburrí de toda esta farsa –señala a Toneri- este imbécil se larga ahora de mi casa –mira a los invitados- y lo siento mucho por mis amigos, pero esta farsa se terminó, se acabó ya Kurenai.

Continuara…


	3. Tragedia

**Capitulo.3 Tragedia**

Después de que Asuma acabara con la fiesta, entro para hablar con Kurenai quien estaba furiosa e indignada.

-¿Qué pretendías Asuma? –Regaña indignada- ¿Cómo pudiste armar semejante escandalo?

-Solo quería acabar con esta farsa – la mira a los ojos aún más indignado- Nosotros no tenemos absolutamente nada que celebrar, ya no soy feliz a tu lado, me canse de tu falta de amor.

\- La pasión se acaba, pero eso no me quita los derechos que tengo como tu esposa- levanta la voz- Porque sigo cuidando de esta casa y tu familia.

-Eso no es suficiente para mantener un matrimonio –dice negando con la cabeza- Se terminó, quiero el divorcio –en eso recibe una fuerte bofetada-.

-Infiel, ya sé que tienes una amante –grita aún más fuerte- por ella me quieres dejar, sé que se llama Mitsuki Uchiha.

-Te lo dijo Toneri ¿no es verdad?

-No –dice al borde de las lágrimas- él no tiene absolutamente nada que ver en esto –toma un poco de aire- me enviaron un video, donde te besas con esa zorra.

-Te prohíbo que hables así de ella –agarra su brazo con rabia- Ella es la mujer de mi vida y pienso estar con ella.

\- Eso no pasara –se suelta de su agarre- no te daré el divorcio, así que prepárate para la guerra –Siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato, hasta que cada uno decidió irse por su lado-.

Cuando amaneció, Asuma salió temprano de su casa para emprender su viaje a Florida, no sin antes de darles un beso y un abrazo a sus hijas diciéndoles cuanto las amaba, le prometió a Hinata que cuando volviera todo iba a ser diferente. Para transportarse él tenía un avión privado, lo que no sabía era que había logrado enfurecer a Toneri, quien en un acto desesperado por no perder todo lo que había conseguido casándose con Hinata, mando a sabotear el avión en el que Asuma viajaría para Florida, los matones que le habían hecho el favor, pusieron un bomba en las turbinas del avión, minutos después de esto llega Asuma para abordarlo. Toneri quería ver todo el espectáculo, así que fue hasta el aeropuerto. Dentro del avión Asuma abrió su computadora y su fondo de pantalla era Mitsuki montada en un hermoso ejemplar –No te preocupes mi amor, muy pronto estaremos juntos- fue lo último que logro decir antes de que la bomba de la turbina estallara. Apenas Toneri vio la colisión, manejo con gran velocidad hasta la mansión, debía tomar las pruebas que Asuma tenía sobre los sabotajes a los caballos, cuando llego entro sin hacer ruido y paso hasta la oficina, abrió un de los cajones que estaban asegurados, tomo la carpeta y salió rápidamente de la oficia, lo que no sabía, era que Sai había visto todo.

-¿Dónde está Toneri? –Pregunta Kurenai, mientras caminaba por la sala junto a su hija Hinata-.

\- No se ma –dice mientras llegan al comedor y se sienta- dijo que pasaría la noche afuera por lo ocurrido con mi papá.

-Y va tener que seguir haciéndolo –dice Sarutobi, tratando de esconder su felicidad-Asuma ya lo hecho de la casa, y por la cara de su papá, la que va a seguir es su mamá –siempre molestaba su hija en la más mínima oportunidad-.

-Estas muy equivocado papá –dice mientras extiende una servilleta para ponerla entre las piernas- nuestro matrimonio marcha muy bien y Toneri no se ira de esta casa.

-Señora Kurenai –entra Tsunade prácticamente corriendo- tiene una llamada importante, es la policía –le pasa el teléfono-.

-Buenos días –todos ponen atención, estaban algo sorprendidos del origen de la llamada- Si, habla con ella ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- se queda en silencio unos segundos-¿Está seguro de lo que dice?... ¿Está bien?-se queda callada y empieza a girar para mirar a sus hijas a los ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sus hijas no podían pronunciar palabra, tenían miedo de preguntar- Asuma…-Las tres muchachas empezaron a llorar y a negar, sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero no querían creerlo- Asuma está muerto –apenas escucharon esta frase, empezaron a llorar y las tres fueron a buscar refugio en los brazos de sus madre, la cual al ver a sus hijas tan destrozadas, no logro contener las lagrima. Tsunade tomo la mano de Sarutobi y no pudo contener las lágrimas, no solo había muerto su jefe, había muerto uno de sus grandes amigos-.

El día paso rápidamente y la noticia se hizo viral, Otome se encontraba con su hermano en su casa mirando las noticias –En las horas de la tarde Asuma Senju murió en un trágico accidente aéreo- Otome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su amiga se destrozaría por completo –Sera velado en la mansión Senju, Su viuda kurenai Senju y sus hijas, invitan a sus amigos a una oración en su honor, descanse en paz señor Asuma Sarutobi-.

-No puede ser –decía una señora mayor, su nombre es Yugao- Ese no era el novio de Mitsuki.

-Si mamá, pero ella no sabía que ese señor era casado.

-Hola –entra Miitsuki muy alegre, ella tenía llaves de esta casa ya que todos eran como una familia, ellos apagan rápidamente el televisor y se ponen de pie- Buenas noches, espero que no me haya demorado tanto –le da un beso a Yugao quien era como su madre, ellos no pudieron ocultar su cara de tragedia- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Hay mi vida –Yugao la toma por los hombros- es que…te tenemos una mala noticia –ella la mira muy preocupada- Acaban de decir por las noticias que… Asuma Senju murió en un accidente aéreo.

-No-grito mientras caía al suelo, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer- Necesito saber dónde está.

-Amiga –se lanza Otome para abrazarla, la toma por los hombros para que la mire fijamente- pero no solo es eso, también dijeron que su viuda e hijas lo velarían en su casa –no sabía si decirle donde era- y sabemos dónde es.

-Esto no puede ser cierto –se oprimía el pecho tratando de que esta presión cesara su dolor- tienen que llevarme –ellos se negaron, pero ella insistió tanto que termino por convencerlos de que la llevaran, se demoraron 30 minutos en llegar a la mansión, Mitsuki bajo destrozada del auto y vio que alguien se acercaba, esta persona era Tsunade-.

-¿Mitsuki? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo muy preocupada por el alboroto que podría armarse- .

-¿Usted me conoce?

\- Yo sé perfectamente quien eres, pero es mejor que te vayas –dice preocupada- no puedes estar aquí –dice preocupada por lo que podría pasarle-.

-No, no –insiste llorando- Necesito verlo, por favor ayúdeme a pasar –le rogo-.

-No puedo niña –decía nerviosa-yo no….

-¿Qué hace esta jovencita aquí? –Interrumpe Kurenai saliendo de la casa junto con Toneri -.

-Disculpe señora, yo se lo voy a explicar –interrumpe Yugao- Mitsuki quiere ver al señor, porque está esperando un hijo de él.

-¿Ah sí? –Responde con calma, pero estaba hirviendo de rabia- Muy bien, yo misma la llevare donde esta Asuma –se acerca a ella y la toma del brazo- ven –mira a Tsunade- avísale a la familia, que la espero en el jardín trasero –Tsunade obedece, pero tenía miedo de la locura que podría cometer Kurenai. La viuda lleva la muchacha del brazo y cuando llegar la jardín, la empuja bruscamente contra la mesa del jardín- Eres una descarada ¿Con que derecho vienes a mi casa para armar un escándalo?

-No –empieza a llorar Mitsuki- Disculpe, pero Asuma me dijo que él ya se había separado de usted.

-Eso es mentira –escupe con rabia- yo soy su esposa ¿Comprendes?, y tu –la mira de arriba abajo- no eres más que una zorra que se aprovechó de él.

-Se equivoca –responde entre lágrimas y con rabia- Yo me enamore de Asuma, me entregue a él y voy a darle un hijo –Kurenai saca toda su rabia dándole una fuerte cachetada-.

-Maldita desvergonzada –empezó a maltratarla, agitándola fuertemente por los hombros-.

-Mamá –grita Hinata un poco molesta- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es esta muchacha?

-Una zorra –la tomo por el cabello- que le pareció muy divertido venir a manchar la memoria de MI ESPOSO- recalca fuertemente en estas últimas palabras- Aprovechando la situación para sacarnos dinero-.

-¿Entonces por qué le permitiste pasar? –Escupe con rabia Sakura- Que se largue.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre faltarle el respeto a mi papá de esa forma? –Grita Ten Ten con mucha rabia-.

-Eso es mentira –empieza a defenderse-.

-CALLATE –Kurenai hala su cabello y la agita más fuerte- mira mi familia, mírala muy bien Mitsuki Uchiha, esas tres muchachas que ves, son mis hijas –la coge aún más fuerte- las que tuve con mi esposo Asuma, y no voy a permitir que una mujerzuela como tú, le haga daño a mi familia –escupe con rabia-¿Entiendes? A sí que ahora lárgate de mi casa –empieza a jalonearla mientras la saca de la casa, Sarutobi protesta ante este acto tan horrible, pero Kurenai hace caso omiso a sus palabras- Fuera, fuera de mi propiedad zorra –la empuja contra los que creen, son sus familiares- jamás se te vuela a ocurrir poner un pie en esta casa ¿Entiendes?

-¿Pero qué le pasa loca? –Grita Yugao en defensa de Mitsuki- ¿Cómo se le ocurre maltratar a una mujer embarazada de esa forma?

-No me importa –se defiende- A lo mejor ese bastardo no será de mi esposo.

-Mi hijo no es un bastardo –lo defiende con lágrimas en los ojos-.

-Se largan ahora mismo de mi casa o llamare a la policía…

-Está bien –grita Rock Lee- Pero Mitsuki tiene quien la defienda, esto no se va a quedar así –se sube al auto mientras Kurenai y Toneri siguen gritando que se larguen de su casa-.

-Escuchaste a ese imbécil –se dirige a Toneri- acaba de amenazarme –los mira mal mientras enciende el auto y se devuelve a su casa-.

Tsunade mira muy indignada la escena, cuando el auto se marcha, ve que Toneri se sube en su auto y sale detrás de ellos.

En la casa Naruto se encontraba muy preocupado por su hermana.

-No me contesta –dice Neji colgando el teléfono- ¿Creen que fue capaz de escaparse con el anciano ese?

-Mitsuki es incapaz de hacer eso –defiende Sasuke- Naruto ¿Y si le paso algo?

-Es mejor que vayamos a buscarla –se levanta de la silla donde estaba para ir a buscarla-.

-Tus hermanos deben estar muy preocupados –dice Yugao- ¿Dónde pretendes ir a esta hora? Si no te quieres ir a tu casa, sabes que puedes quedarte en la mía –ella solo miraba por la ventana-.

Cuando vio la oportunidad abrió la puerta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, ellos trataron de seguirla pero no la alcanzaron, corrió y corrió, estaba por el centro de la ciudad, hasta que logro llegar al apartamento que compartía con su amado. Entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, empezó a caminar lentamente por el apartamento llorando -¿Por qué me engañaste Asuma?- en eso escucha como alguien empieza forzar la puerta del apartamento, cuando se logró abrir entra Toneri con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Le pregunta algo asustada -¿Cómo entro?

-Siempre hay manera de entrar donde a uno le plazca preciosa- dice mientras guarda su arma en el pantalón- de eso tú debes saber mucho.

-Fuera de aquí –toma la carpeta que Asuma le había dejado, como una especie de mecanismo de protección, Toneri causaba un gran miedo en ella-.

-No tan rápido muñeca –se acerca a ella y le quita la carpeta, la cual abre y saca unos papeles.

-Entrégame esos papeles –grita ella-.

-Así que Asuma te compro una casa –mira asombrado y con burla, empieza a reirse- pero que tipo tan imbécil –se dirige a ella- a una mujerzuela como tú, lo único que se le debe ofrecer es una cama –la insulta descaradamente-.

-Miserable- trata de pegarle por la forma en la que la ofendió-.

-Lástima que no vas a poder disfrutarla –la toma bruscamente de los brazos- porque ahora, la dueña de esta propiedad se llama Kurenai Senju –a ella empiezan a salirle lágrimas de rabia- tú y tu familia, serán echados como perros a la calle.

-No –empieza a negar con la cabeza- ustedes no pueden hacernos eso –trata de zafarse- además mi familia no tiene la culpa, tampoco mi hijo –en ese forcejeo, logra pegarle una patada en los testículos y sale corriendo del apartamento-.

Amaneció rápidamente y sus hermanos se encontraban en la casa de Yugao tratando de adivinar cuál sería el paradero de su hermana.

-Miren la hora que es y no sabemos nada de Mitsuki –caminaba Naruto de un lado a otro por el apartamento- ¿Cómo es posible que no al encontraras anoche Rock Lee?

\- Llamemos a la policía –dice Tomoe muy angustiada-.

-Lo único que nos va a decir, es que esperemos 48 horas –dice con frustración Sasuke-.

-Yugao, no debiste llevarla a la casa de ese hombre –dice Neji con respeto, pero con un poco de indignación- Que ojala se pudra en el infierno.

-No pude hacer nada –suspira- aun cuando le advertimos que él la había engañado, a ella no le importo, su amor por él pudo más, nos suplicó para que la lleváramos a verlo.

-Eso no es lo peor de todo –dice Rock Lee con indignación- esa familia la maltrato y humillo, sobre todo esa señora Kurenai.

-Esa mujer es el mismísimo demonio –se quejó- no solo le impidió ver al padre de su hijo, sino que también la trato de mujerzuela…La empujo y maltrato sin piedad.

-¿Ah sí? –Dice Naruto con rabia- Pues esa mujer me va a tener que escuchar –en eso suena su teléfono- Halo, Kakashi soy yo ¿Pasa algo? –los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de rabia a tristeza- ¿Qué me está diciendo? –Naruto se lleva a sus hermanos saliendo rápidamente del apartamento-.

-Mitsuki Uchiha era la hija de un muy buen amigo mío –habla el detective Kakashi, de pelo blanco, a pesar de su edad era bastante guapo- Quiero un informe muy detallado de su muerte- estaban junto a un rio, el cuerpo lo habían encontrado dos muchachos mientras paseaban por ahí-.

-Kakashi –grita Naruto desesperado mientras llega corriendo a la escena- Dime por favor que no es ella –dice con sus lágrimas a punto de salir, Kakashi solo puede evitar su mirada con gran tristeza, los hermanos lo miran, y su corazón se había destrozado por completo, abren la bolsa donde se encontraba el cadáver –NOOO- Grita Naruto con su corazón completamente destrozado, rompe a llorar en ese mismo instante, Neji cae sentado de la impresión con su corazón roto igualmente, rompe a llorar cuando ya está en el piso, tomándose la cabeza con desesperación, Sasuke rompe a llorar tirándose sobre el pecho de su hermana, al igual que sus hermanos su corazón se había vuelto añicos, Kakashi solo miraba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, ellos eran personas cercanas a él, no podía creer que estos muchachos aun siguieran sufriendo más tragedias-.

Pasaron dos días y el entierro de Asuma y Mitsuki fue el mismo día, en un cementerio costoso caminaban los acompañantes de la familia Senju, a pesar de ser un día soleado, el ambiente estaba lleno de tristeza, todos vestían de negro y algunos usaban gafas de sol, Kurenai y sus hijas caminaban juntas. En un cementerio mas económico solo caminaban los hermanos y sus 4 amigos junto con el padre por el cementerio, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y Rocklee eran quienes llevaban el ataúd en sus hombros, en los ojos de Naruto se veía dolor y rabia, Sasuke estaba destrozado y Neji simplemente no mostraba emociones. Por azares del destino estaban siendo enterrados justo a la misma hora, Sakura, Hinata y Ten Ten se refugiaron en los brazos de su madre, tirando rosas blancas en la fosa. Cuando terminaron de enterrar a Mitsuki, Naruto se agacho y tomo tierra de la tumba en sus manos.

-Chicos –Kakashi trata de llamar su atención- Siento muchísimo lo que paso con Mitsuki.

-No lo sientas Kakashi –dice Sasuke entre lagrimas- mejor cumple con tu deber y encuentra al responsable.

\- Los resultados de la autopsia son claros –dice con seriedad- no hay señales de violencia, murió ahogada, todo parece indicar que fue un suicidio.

-Mi hermana amaba la vida – se levanta Naruto con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- estaba embarazada, hace diez años te dije que mis papás fueron asesinados y tu preferiste creer que fue un accidente –escupe con rabia, el solo lo mira a los ojos con tristeza- hoy vuelvo recalcar que estas equivocado.

-Por favor díganme ¿Qué quieren que haga?

-Nosotros estaríamos en tu lugar si supiéramos que hacer –dice Neji con rabia- pero te tengo una pista-se quita las gafas y podía verse que había llorado- antes de su muerte, fue maltratada y humillada por Kurenai Senju.

-Está bien –le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda- investigare –y empieza a retirarse, tenía un pequeño permiso para ir al entierro de Mitsuki, pero tenía que volver a cumplir con su deber-.

Cuando él se fue, Naruto volvió a mirar la tumba de su hermana, volvió arrodillarse –No sabes lo difícil que es para mí dejarte aquí hermanita, pero te juro por la memoria de nuestros padres que averiguare quien acabo con tu vida- dice con rabia y dolor –alguien tendrá que pagar por tu vida y la de tu hijo, te lo juro- pasaron un rato más allí, cuando el dolor que sentían empezó a transformarse en rabia, salieron del cementerio y tomaron su auto para dirigirse a la casa Senju, llegaron rápidamente y se bajaron determinados de la camioneta para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa, a la primera persona que vieron fue a Sai.

-Queremos hablar con la dueña de la casa –Dice Naruto con rabia-.

-Lo siento, pero ella no puede recibir a nadie en este momento.

-Pues a nosotros tendrá que recibirnos –habla esta vez Neji- así que no se metan.

-Esto es una propiedad privada, así que mucho cuidado con dar un paso más –amenaza Sai-.

-A mí no me interesa –habla Naruto nuevamente- así que de aquí no nos vamos hasta hablar con esa señora

-Cuidado –Sai pone la mano en el pecho de Naruto- quieto ahí, si das un paso más llamo a la policía.

-Has lo que quieras –quita su mano de encima- pero a mí nadie me va a impedir que hable con Kurenai Senju.

-Un momento –lo toma del brazo-….

-¿Qué pasa Sai? –Sale Hinata para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y se queda mirando a Naruto muy seria- ¿Quién es usted?

Continuara…


	4. Declaración de guerra

**Capitulo.4 Declaración de guerra**

-¿Quién es usted? –Replica Hinata- ¿Cómo se le ocurre entrar de esa manera a mi casa? –Pone las manos en su cintura de forma autoritaria-.

-Están buscando a la señora Kurenai –dice Sai sin soltar el brazo de Naruto-.

-No me vuelvas a tocar –Naruto enfrenta a Sai soltándose de su agarre- Además no necesito que ni tu ni nadie hable por mí. Quiero ver a Kurenai Senju –exige a Hinata, mirándola a los ojos-.

-Háganos el favor de decirle que la estamos buscando –respalda Sasuke-.

-Y que no vamos a irnos de aquí hasta que nos reciba –habla esta vez Neji-.

-Mi mamá no está en condiciones de recibir a nadie –los enfrenta- ¿Es que no lo entienden?

-Hinata ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –Dice Ten Ten mientras se acerca con paso decidido, al lado de ella venia Sakura-.

-Salgan ahora mismo de mi casa –Dice Sakura con autoridad-.

-Acaso no entendieron que no nos vamos hasta ver a su mamá –Dice Naruto sin ninguna pizca de nerviosismo-.

-El que no entiende es otro –dice Hinata- Dígame quienes son y que quieren con mi mamá, o si no lárguense de aquí.

-Nosotros somo…

-Paren un momento –Los interrumpe Tsunade- Yo me encargo –Se para en medio de Hinata y Naruto- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Armaron un escándalo –señala inconscientemente con la mano a Naruto- y yo no voy a dejarte sola nana –dice con algo de preocupación-.

\- No pasa nada con que me dejes sola –regaña- se entran a la casa que yo me encargo Hinata –ordena y se gira para mirar a Naruto- Vamos –Con gestos de la cara le dice que salga de la propiedad- Por favor muchacho vamos –insiste, Naruto obedece- Entren ya a la casa muchachas –empieza alejarse con los muchachos-.

-Sai, quédate aquí con estos muchachos –ordena Hinata- y si toca sacarlos a la fuerza, lo haces –se gira hacia sus hermanas- vamos -Sakura los mira por última vez con gran seriedad, mientras que Ten Ten con coquetería. Entran a la casa-.

En la habitación principal de la mansión Senju, se encontraba Kurenai junto con Toneri revisando los papeles que el mismo le había quitado a Mitsuki.

-¿Una casa? Le compró una casa a esa mujer –miraba indignada los papeles- Toneri ¿De dónde sacaste estos papeles?

-Se los quite a Mitsuki Uchiha cuando estaba en el apartamento de Asuma.

-Según estos papeles, la casa pertenecía a su familia –sigue mirando detenidamente- Estaba a nombre de un tal Jiraiya Uchiha.

-El banco la tenía en venta por falta de pago.

-¿Y qué? –Dice indignada- ¿Esa niña no podía pagarla trabajando? –Pregunta más indignada aun- No, tenía que hacerlo con el dinero de mi familia –se responde a si misma-.

-Recuerda que tú eres la viuda de Asuma –sonríe con malicia- además esa casa sigue estando a nombre de él.

-Por supuesto que esta casa es mía –dice con enojo- mía y de mis hijas –recalca- esos ladrones no recibirán un solo centavo.

-Pero, existe un documento donde Asuma sede la casa a esa familia.

-Pero el documento está en mis manos –sonríe con satisfacción- y cuando se tiene poder, la verdad no vale de nada- guardo los papeles en una caja, saco su celular y empezó a marcar un número- Buenos días señor juez, habla con Kurenai Senju, sucede que tengo algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablar con usted…-Kurenai comenta la situación de la forma más conveniente para ella-.

Tsunade logro convencer a los muchachos de salir de la propiedad Senju, decidió hablar con ellos tranquilamente junto a su camioneta, ella los reconoció rápidamente por la descripción que alguna vez su amigo y jefe le había dado.

-¿Así que ustedes son los hermanos Uchiha? –Mira a los tres con gran curiosidad-.

-¿Cómo sabe quiénes somos? –Pregunta Naruto aun con rabia en su voz-.

-Yo sabía de la relación que tenía el señor Asuma con su hermana- responde tranquilamente- El me conto de sus 3 hermanos, los cuales darían su vida entera por ella.

-Entonces sabe que él la engaño- escupe Neji con rabia- él le mintió diciendo que era divorciado, para poder aprovecharse de ella.

-Eso no es cierto –Responde Tsunade con indignación- Él estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-Eso es mentira –interrumpe esta vez Sasuke- no solo se aprovechó de la situación, sino que también la dejo embarazada.

-Sabemos muy bien que Mitsuki vino el día del velorio –Naruto trata de esconder su tristeza y enojo- y que Kurenai Senju la maltrato y humillo.

\- Eso…es verdad –responde con tristeza- yo misma la recibí y trate…..

-Por eso mismo vinimos hasta aquí –interrumpe Sasuke rápidamente- para exigir justicia por nuestra hermana.

-Queremos que esa señora de la cara, así que llévenos con ella –exigió Neji-.

-Pero de esta forma no vas a conseguir nada –se defiende ella- Me gustaría hablar con ustedes y con su hermana, pero en otro lugar.

-Eso no puede ser posible –responde Naruto con rabia- mi hermana está muerta.

-¿Mitsuki murió? –Responde Tsunade completamente sorprendida- ella quería ver al señor por última vez…

-Si eso lo sé –interrumpe Naruto con rabia en cada palabra- pero ustedes no se lo permitieron, en lugar de eso la trataron como si ella fuera una basura.

-La encontraron muerta en un rio –Dice Neji con enojo y tristeza- La policía dice que fue un suicidio, pero nosotros estamos seguros de que la asesinaron.

-Y si la dueña de esta casa está involucrada en la muerte de mi hermana, no vamos a descansar hasta que ella pague por lo que hizo –dice Sasuke con gran odio en sus palabras-.

-Estoy consciente de que la señora Kurenai tiene muy mal carácter, pero ella no es capaz de asesinar a nadie –defiende Tsunade en medio de su chock- además ella estuvo toda la noche junto al ataúd del señor…

-Pudo enviar a alguien –interrumpe nuevamente Naruto- cualquiera pudo hacerle daño.

Tsuade en ese momento recuerda con gran claridad que Toneri salió detrás del auto en el cual iba Mitsuki- Entiéndalo señora, mi hermana jamás se habría quitado la vida y mucho menos si estaba esperando un hijo- los pensamientos de Tsunade se ven interrumpidos por las palabras de Neji-.

-Lo siento mucho muchachos- dice con tristeza- pero no podrán conseguir nada si la enfrentan, si no pueden probar lo que dicen, la señora Kurenai no dudara en meterlos a la cárcel –trata de advertirles-.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a esa señora –dice con determinación Naruto- a mí lo único que me importa, es que se haga justicia por mi hermana.

-Les juro que les voy ayudar –dice Tsunade con gran determinación- pero debemos reunirnos en otro lugar.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en usted? –Pregunta Naruto-.

-Porque aunque no lo crean, me duele mucho lo que paso con su hermana –dice con total sinceridad- además tengo cuentas que ajustar con esa mujer- Tsunade trata de convencer a los muchachos, empieza a pedir sus datos para poder contactarlos-.

Las tres hermanas entran a la casa algo dudosas, no sabían quiénes eran esos muchachos a Hinata le causaban mucha curiosidad, sobre todo aquel muchacho rubio, a Sakura le parecían despreciables y a Ten Ten le parecían completamente atractivos.

-No me gustan nada esos tipo –dice Hinata mientras jugaba con su collar- Me parecen muy extraños y planean algo raro, lo sé.

-De pronto están buscando trabajo –dice Ten Ten algo dudosa- no me parece nada malo –se da cuenta que sus hermanas la miran con una ceja levantada- digo porque se ven fuertes.

-Si dependiera de ti, llenarías la casa de hombres –responde Sakura con total desaprobación- A mí no me dan confianza –finaliza con claridad-.

\- Pues el rubio estaba muy interesado en ti Hinata –Ten Ten la empuja suavemente con picardía- No te quito los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

-No digas tonterías Ten Ten, por favor –reprocha Hinata- Estoy segura que vinieron a reclamar algo –se queda pensativa por un momento- ¿Trabajarían para mi papá en el hipódromo? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en hablar con mamá?

-Eso no importa –dice Ten Ten y suspira- Lo que si no me pueden negar es que son demasiado guapos para ser unos simples trabajadores.

-Ten Ten ¿Hasta cuándo piensas comportarte como una cualquiera? –Escupe Sakura con enojo, Hinata mira a Sakura con sorpresa-¿Es que no te duele la muerte de mi papá?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso Sakura?- Pregunta Ten Ten al borde de las lágrimas- Claro que me duele –se aleja y empieza a subir las escaleras corriendo-.

-Ten Ten –Hinata trata de llamar la atención de su hermana, pero es en vano, Sakura se cruza de brazos y la sigue mirando con desaprobación mientras sube, aunque con algo de remordimiento, Hinata se gira para mirarla a los ojos- Eres increíble, te pasas, enserio –deja a su hermana parada ahí y se sale de la casa, por instinto camina y lo primero que ve es al rubio que al parecer ya se estaba despidiendo de Tsunade, por alguna razón no puede quitarle los ojos de encima, él se da cuenta que ella lo observa y se queda mirándola de la misma forma, la mirada entre ellos no era de odio, por alguna razón que hasta el mismo Naruto desconoce, le dedica una pequeña, sincera y cálida sonrisa, Hinata lo sigue mirando con curiosidad y estaba a punto de devolverle la sonrisa, pero se sobresalta al sentir unas manos en sus hombros.

-¿Cómo te sientes amor? –Era Toneria, quien hace que ella gire y deje de mirar a Naruto-.

-Me siento mal –se aleja para no sentir su tacto- Aun no me dices porque mi papá te echo de la casa la noche de la fiesta.

-Fue por el inconveniente que tuve contigo –intenta acercarse a ella- yo le pedí perdón, pero tomo algunas copas y se puso violento.

-Eso es mentira –replica Hinata con indignación- Mi papá estaba completamente sobrio, aclaro con mucha seguridad que tú eres un mentiroso y quiero saber la verdad.

-Te digo la verdad –responde con gran seguridad- siempre has sido su hija consentida y pensó que te estaba haciendo daño.

-Simplemente no te puedo creer nada Toneri –suspira- No te preocupes, yo averiguare todo.

-Has lo que se te dé la gana –se defiende- has todas las investigaciones que quieras y quizás te des cuenta que tu papá no es el gran hombre que todos creían.

-Toneri ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar algo así? –empieza a seguirlo ya que él la estaba ignorando-.

Naruto observo toda la escena, pero aun así no paraba de sonreír, por fin subió a su camioneta, Hinata dejo ir a Toneri y decidió seguir inspeccionando con la miraba aquel hombre que tanta curiosidad le causaba, una vez dentro Naruto vio que Neji hablaba por celular.

-¿Con quién hablas? –Pregunta con curiosidad-.

-Era Kakashi –suspira- dice que nos espera en el puente del rio donde encontraron a Mitsuki, quiere que reconstruyamos su muerte.

Naruto suspira y enciende la camioneta, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Hinata quien al verlo ir suelta un suspiro de alivio, como si aquel muchacho con su sola presencia lograra robarle el aire.

Los muchachos llegaron rápidamente al puente, donde empezaron a discutir con Kakashi ya que no aceptaban la teoría de que su hermana se hubiera suicidado.

-Kurenai Senju maltrato y humillo a nuestra hermana –Dice Naruto con rabia- deberías estar interrogando a esa mujer, no se para que nos traes a este lugar.

-Simplemente quiero abrirles los ojos –suspira- tienen que enfrentar la verdad por mucho que les duela, su hermana vino hasta aquí y salto para quitarse la vida como muchos lo hacen.

-¿Y si la empujaron? –Se cruza de brazos Sasuke con indignación-.

-La autopsia no revelo marcas de lucha ni forcejeo –mira hacia el rio- el único golpe que se encontró es el del agua por su cuerpo al caer.

-Pero tampoco tienes pruebas de que fue un suicidio –responde Neji con tranquilidad-.

-Los resultados forenses son concluyentes –los mira con seriedad- lamentablemente las personas que pasan por una gran depresión, son capaces de quitarse la vida.

-Mi hermana solo quería despedirse de su amado y fue humillada –defiende Sasuke- Rock Lee y la señora Yugao pueden confirmarlo.

-Si tú no haces justicia Kakashi, lo haremos a nuestra manera –amenaza Naruto-.

-Por favor no vayan a cometer una locura –suplica Kakashi- No tomen la justicia por mano propia, yo hablare con Kurenai Senju y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance por llegar a la verdad, pero deben tener en cuenta que si no se encuentran pruebas, deberán enfrentarse al hecho de que el caso será cerrado –les da una pequeña palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse del lugar-.

-Kakashi no va hacer nada –escupe con enojo, se recuesta en la baranda del puente junto con sus hermanos- Estoy completamente seguro de que a mi hermana la asesinaron, y la única que tenía motivos, era Kurenai Senju –Asegura- además yo no creo en esa señora Tsunade ni en Kakashi.

-A mí me da la impresión de que esa señora nos quiere ayudar –dice Sasuke-.

-No seas tonto –regaña Naruto- Recuerda que esa señora trabaja para ellos.

-Aunque en parte, Kakashi tiene razón –habla Neji- ¿Qué podemos decirle a esa señora?

-Le vamos a declarar la guerra, a ella y a sus hijas que son igual de soberbias-dice Naruto-.

-Y muy lindas –responde Neji para sí mismo-.

-Por más lindas que sean, si tuvieron la culpa, ellas también van a pagar.

Kurenai estaba cansada de todo lo que había tenido que vivir en menos de una semana, primero se entera de que su esposo le era infiel y no solo basto con eso, aquella muchacha estaba embarazada, el hipódromo estaba teniendo problemas financieros y por si fuera poco su esposo había muerto, su padre no hacía más que recordarle que era una mala esposa, a pesar de que siempre cuido de sus hijas había dejado su pasión y deberes como esposa atrás. Kurenai masajeo su cabeza y decidió tomar un relajante baño de burbujas, se relajó y luego de una media hora salió del baño para arreglarse tan elegante como siempre lo hacía. Tsunade aprovecho la ocasión para organizar el cuarto de Kurenai, se dispuso a organizar unos abrigos, fue a tender la cama y en ella se encontró con una caja, la cual contenía unos papeles que ella nunca había visto y la curiosidad gano, empezó a leer y se dio cuenta que era la escritura de la casa que pertenece a los Uchiha, entre estos papeles encontró la constancia de Asuma, donde entregaba esta propiedad a los hermanos Uchiha.

-¿Por qué revisas mis cosas atrevida? –Tsunade se vio sorprendida por Kurenai-.

-No es eso señora –cierra la carpeta con nerviosismo- yo simplemente estaba organizando un poco el desorden.

-Estoy cansada de que te entrometas donde nadie te llama –dice mientras arrebata la carpeta de sus manos- Debo recordarte que Asuma ya no está, sé que a el podías convencerlo con tu cara de víctima –rodea su cama y guarda la carpeta en una de sus mesitas de noche- Y los lloriqueos por tu hija, pero a mí no –se acerca a ella y la mira con superioridad-.

-No la mencione –se defiende Tsunade- Hace más de 10 años que no la veo y nunca olvidare que la perdí por su culpa señora.

-Eres muy mal agradecida –la mira con arrogancia- si no la dabas en adopción, estarías muriéndote de hambre con ella, ahora sal de mi cuarto abusiva.

Tsunade sale corriendo al borde de las lágrimas y con rabia, cierra la puerta tras de sí y suspira hondamente.

-Nana- llama Hinata - ¿Qué paso con esos hombres? ¿Fueron groseros contigo?

-No, no tiene importancia mi niña –dice con algo de desesperación, buscaba la forma de desahogarse, y trata de caminar rápidamente-.

-¿Cómo que no tiene importancia? –La agarra el brazo con suavidad- no te vayas ¿Por qué quieren hablar con mi mamá? Ni siquiera los conocemos ¿Trabajaban con mi papá?

-No esos muchachos vinieron para hablar con tu mama-se disponía a contar la verdad, pero escucha como el abuelo Sarutobi la llamaba con desesperación, se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada- iré a ver que quiere tu abuelo –se aleja-.

Hinata se queda un poco pensativa por la actitud de Tsunade, pero sigue caminando hacia el cuarto de su mamá, abre la puerta y la ve algo enojada –Mamá, necesito hablar contigo-.

-Por la cara que traes debe ser algo serio –suspira-.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento y de antemano me disculpo –empieza acercarse a su madre- pero ya no puedo seguir viviendo con esta mentira –dice con tono decidido- Quiero que detengas ese proyecto de construcción –su mama la mira algo distraída- el de mi casa.

-Pero Toneri quiere empezar de inmediato –dice extrañada mientras se ´pone un arete de diamante- Y yo no pienso contradecirlo, lo siento.

-Pues yo si –dice con completa determinación- Porque pienso divorciarme de él.

-¿Divorciarte? –Mira sorprendida por medio del espejo, se gira y camina hacia ella con autoridad-.

-No soporto estar junto a Toneri ni un segundo más –dice con decisión-.

-Eres muy egoísta –regaña su madre- no has pensado en tu esposo ni una sola vez, él está sufriendo por tu culpa.

-¿Y es que acaso yo me siento increíble? Ni una sola vez me lo has preguntado –levanta un poco la voz con enojo-.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata –empieza a caminar por la habitación- pero fuiste tú quien escogió a Toneri como esposo.

-Porque estuvo a mi lado en un momento muy difícil de mi vida –se defiende Hinata- pero ya no aguanto más su mal carácter, tú lo sabes muy bien, nunca me he sentido bien con él, jamás lo he amado-dice con desesperación-.

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo complaces Hinata? Una mujer debe ser amorosa con su esposo –dice su madre en un tono suave y amable-.

-Como tú con el tuyo –escupe Hinata con rabia y cansada de que ella no pudiera entenderla, en ese momento Kurenai se deja llevar por su enojo y cachetea a Hinata, rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se siente avergonzada, empieza acercarse a ella para pedirle disculpas, Hinata se aleja para evitar su tacto- No me toques, el único que podía entenderme era mi papá, y ya no está –dice al borde de las lágrimas, Kurenai ve como se marcha de su cuarto con tristeza-.

Toneria al enterarse por su esposa que ella lo investigaría, decidió buscar a la persona que lo investigo por órdenes de Asuma, trato de sobornarlo con más dinero del que le pago el mismo, pero el señor es de principios y rechaza la oferta, pero cometió un grave error, Toneri desato su furia en él y después de eso fue a desquitarse en la tumba de Asuma, llego y empezó a patear las sillas y las flores que aún se encontraban presentes en el lugar –Señor Asuma, espero que ardas en el infierno –escupe con rabia- espero que te estés hundiendo –saca unos papeles y un encendedor- así como intentaste hundirme sacando estos papeles, maldito imbécil –empieza a quemar los papeles y los lanza a la tumba- Amen- dice cínicamente antes de irse-.

Kakashi se dirigió a la casa de Rock Lee y la señora Yugao para poder interrogarlos, se encontraron en el pequeño apartamento en el que ellos estaban.

-¿Pueden asegurarme que la señorita Mitsuki, se enfrentó a la familia Senju horas antes d su muerte? –Pregunta Kakashi muy serio-.

-Si señor –responde Rock Lee con tristeza- Estoy seguro que uno de esos malditos es el culpable de su muerte-.

-Esa señora entro a la niña a la casa –suspira- seguro allá adentro la maltrato y la humillo –sale una lagrima de sus ojos- Estoy segura que toda su familia participo.

-Yo trate de defenderla –Salen lágrimas de Rock Lee- pero llego un tipo con esa señora, me agarro del cuello y nos hecho de la casa.

-Después mi niña insistió en que la lleváramos a la ciudad –empieza a llorar- pero cuando Rock Lee paro en un semáforo por la avenida 52, ella salió corriendo y no la volvimos a ver.

-¿Saben lo que ella estaba buscando? –Pregunta Kakashi-.

-Ella me dijo que se veía con su novio en un apartamento por esos lados de Houston –responde esta vez Tomoe, muy destrozada por perder a su mejor amiga-Puedo asegurarle que ese era el lugar al que ella quería ir.

Kakashi siguió interrogándolos y la historia cada vez era más extraña, el conocía esa familia y por más que las pruebas lo dijeran él tampoco podía creer que ella se hubiera suicidado.

Los tres hermanos estaban angustiados en su casa, Naruto por su lado estaba en el cuarto de Mitsuki mirando el trofeo que días atrás ella le había regalado –Naruto, tu siempre serás mi héroe, mi ángel guardián- fueron las palabras que vinieron a su cabeza junto con el recuerdo de su hermana, recordaba cuando aún tenían caballos y como él le enseñaba a cabalgar para que fuera la mejor- Tú me enseñaste to lo que se, incluso soy una gran jinete gracias a ti y este premio es para ti –Recuerda que después de eso la abrazo, mira el premio nuevamente y lágrimas salen de sus ojos –Pude protegerla de todo, menos de ese hombre –le dice a sus hermanos con rabia y dolor en su corazón-¿Cómo fui tan imbécil? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-Descubriremos lo que le paso –Sasuke se acerca con dolor y lo toma por los hombros- y quien es el responsable de esto, te lo prometo.

-Y pagara quien tenga que pagar –escupe Neji con rabia-.

En ese momento escuchan como alguien golpea su puerta, cosa que les extrañaba, no solían tener muchas visitas, abrieron la puerta y llegaron dos señores a los cuales dejaron pasar muy desconcertados.

-Traemos una orden de desalojo de un tribunal –dice el señor con seriedad- tienen 24 horas para irse de la casa.

-¿Cómo así que una orden de desalojo? –Pregunta Naruto indignado, el señor le pasa los papeles y el empieza a leer- Esto no puede ser, yo sé que la hipoteca esta vencida, pero el banco nos había comunicado que podíamos quedarnos hasta que vendieran la propiedad.

-Por eso mismo vinimos señor –dice con cordialidad- La nueva dueña de la propiedad, es la señora Kurenai Senju.

-¿Esa señora compro nuestra casa?-Pregunta Sasuke con rabia- déjame ver eso- le arrebata los papeles a Naruto y empieza a leer-.

-Esto está más que claro Naruto –dice Neji con rabia- es una declaración de guerra por lo de Mitsuki.

-¿Qué clase de porquería es esta? –Dice Naruto con enojo-.

-Tienen 24 horas para desocupar la casa –dice el abogado- son ordenes de Kurenai Senju.

Continuara…


	5. Un aliado

p style="text-align: center;"strongUn aliado/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Rápidamente llego la noche y Hinata como siempre andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando su infierno y el poco apoyo que recibía de su madre se le salen algunas lágrimas, sin darse cuenta estaba caminando afuera de la casa./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Hinata –llama Kurenai con voz suave- ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a cenar?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-No tengo hambre –responde seca-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Perdóname mi amor –se acerca a su hija- Yo no tenía derecho a pegarte –suspira- es que tengo sentimientos revueltos por la muerte de tu papá y me desquite contigo –Hinata se limpia las lágrimas antes de girar a ver a su madre- me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Acaso no es verdad? –La mira a los ojos, pero habla más dulce- hace muchos años no le dabas un beso, ni siquiera un gesto de cariño a mi papá./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Una pareja de tantos años, no necesita demostrar su amor en público –la mira a los ojos- pero yo si quería muchísimo a tu papá./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Y entonces que me queda a mi mamá? Yo llevo muy poco con Toneri y tengo más que claro que no lo amo./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-El amor puede construirse./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Eso lo se ma, pero con buenas bases –salen algunas lágrimas de sus ojos- con respeto, amor y confianza. Yo estoy segura de que mi papá descubrió algo grave de Toneri, por eso fue que lo saco de la casa./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Pero que pudo haber descubierto tu papá?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"- No sé –se queda pensando unos segundos- seguro es algo relacionado con los problemas de los caballos del hipódromo –suspira- ¿Qué tal si Toneri es el culpable de todo eso?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Hinata ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así? –Regaña con suavidad- Toneri no sería capaz de hacernos eso, no puedes dañar tu matrimonio simplemente por una sospecha que no tiene argumentos./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Es mi vida mamá –se defiende mirándola a los ojos- y creo que tengo todo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que quiera./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Entiende hija –toma el rostro de Hinata en sus manos- no podemos quedarnos solas manejando todos los negocios, te voy a demostrar que estas equivocada con Toneri –dice con total seguridad- pero divorcio jamás Hinata./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Yo no necesito de un hombre –mira con un poco de rabia- para manejar los negocios que nos dejó mi papá –deja a su madre sola y entra a la casa con algo de enojo-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" - -/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Esa misma noche Toneria había decidido pedir un favor, así que se dirigió al Skarspool bar donde se encontraría con la persona que necesitaba, entro y se sentó en una mesa donde podía tener una vista perfecta de la cantante principal Karin quien esta vez llevaba un jean pegado, botas blancas de tacón y un top plateado que deslumbraba para su presentación, mientras cantaba bajo del escenario como era lo usual, se dirigió donde Toneria y movió sus caderas al lado de él mientras cantaba, el sonrió mientras miraba su cuerpo descaradamente, no se podía negar que esta mujer era un imán para los hombres. Ella volvió al escenario y mientras bailaba vio entrar al dueño del establecimiento Orochimaru, un hombre mayor y muy elegante, apenas acabo su canción, salió prácticamente corriendo del escenario./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Qué paso Karin? –Pregunta preocupada Konan mientras cierra la puerta que había abierto antes Karin bruscamente- Te hacia falta una canción ¿Por qué entraste al camerino de una vez?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"- Si, si lo sé –dice exasperada mientras se sienta en el espejo de su camerino- Es que no me siento bien Konan –se levanta y empieza a caminar con cara de decepción- Hoy no vino –dice con tristeza-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿No vino quién? -Pregunta su amiga desconcertada-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-El muchacho que siempre viene a verme a cantar –vuelve a sentarse y empieza a mirarse en el espejo- ¿Cómo es que se llama?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Sasuke, lo dijo el día que vino al camerino y lo sacaron a la fuerza porque tú misma lo pediste –le recuerda-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Ya lo sé –suspira- pero como hoy no vino a verme, me di cuenta que me gusta cantar y bailar para él –sonríe- no sé, me agrada como me mira –Empieza a retirarse sus accesorios- él no es como los demás./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Ten cuidado Karin –advierte mientras se sienta en la mesa del camerino- Recuerda que en tu profesión el amor es imposible./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Y quién está hablando de amor? –Se levanta nuevamente de la silla-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-No sé- se levanta de la mesa- es que nuca te había visto esa cara –dice mientras la sigue por el camerino- Al único que puedes extrañar, es al jefe –le recuerda- Ya mando a decir que quiere pasar esta noche contigo./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Orochimaru? –Su amiga asiente- No creo que nadie extrañe a un desgraciado como ese –dice con repugnancia, prosiguió a seguirse arreglando para su próximo show-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" - -/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Orochimaru rápidamente se dirigió dónde estaba Toneri y se puso frente a él./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Buenas noches –Saludo con cortesía-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Buenas noches compañero –respondió con total confianza- Me pregunto ¿Qué se sentirá estar rodeado de mujeres tan hermosas y ser dueño de ellas?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Lo mismo que un semental –le sonrie con complicidad- Aquí tengo a mis chicas favoritas, ahora pienso montar un hipódromo con caballos pura sangre –ríe con descaro- que pena que Asuma Senju haya muerto, pero negocios, son negocios –levanta su copa- Brindemos por mi nueva inversión./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"- Nuestra –recalca Toneri chocando la copa- Orochimaru, no olvides que el hipódromo de Asuma será tuyo y mío – toma un sorbo- en eso quedamos, partes iguales./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Eso lo tengo muy claro –sonríe- sabes que puedes usar una de mis chicas cuando te aburras de la que tienes en casa./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Muchas gracias –toma otro sorbo de su copa- precisamente de ella te quería hablar, Hinata está investigando de demás y quiero darle una lección, calmarle esos nervios –Esta vez lo mira con seriedad- Necesito que me ayudes con eso por favor –Esta vez sonríe- Ojala Asuma se pudra en el infierno, sin el en el camino, podre dominar mucho más fácil a sus tres hijas y a su esposa./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Eso quiere decir que el dinero de los Senju está en tus manos –le asegura-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Todo dependerá de la sorpresa que le dé mañana a mi esposa, no dudes de eso./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Cuenta conmigo Toneri –Se toman las manos como si estuvieran cerrando un trato y sonríen maliciosamente- Tu querida Hinata quedara completamente convencida de que tiene al mejor hombre del mundo./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Toneri sella su trato con Orochimaru y sale del establecimiento, en cambio Orochimaru permanece ahí, mira el show completo de Karin y espera a que termine su turno, esa noche ella seria completamente suya./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" - - -/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Tomoe, Rock Lee y Yugao fueron a la casa de los muchachos después de enterarse que Kurenai había tomado posesión de la misma, estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Kurenai Senju es la dueña de esta casa? –Pregunta con total indignación Tomoe-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Maldita bruja –escupe Yugao con rabia- ¿Por qué tenía que comprarla?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Seguro quiere vengarse de lo que Mitsuki le hizo –dice Rock Lee-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Mi hermana no le hizo nada – defiende Naruto con indignación- ella fue víctima del imbécil de Asuma Senju./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"- ¿Y si de verdad ese señor la quería? –Sasuke aun dudaba de las inteciones de Asuma- El tipo nos dijo que se iba a divorciar y la señora Tsunade lo confirmo./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Si de verdad la hubiera querdio, jamas la habría engañado de esa manera –aclara Neji tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Neji tiene razón –aclara Rock Lee mientras tenía en sus manos una revista- Solo mira como aparece con su esposa en esta foto –le da la revista a Naruto, quien ahora tenía una cara de amargura- por la forma en que se están besando, nadie diría que se estén divorciando./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Ojala te pudras en el infierno Asuma Senju –dice Naruto mientras tira la revista al piso- todos pagaran por lo que hicieron con Mitsuki./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Discutieron un poco más el tema y sus amigos se fueron, ellos prosiguieron alistar las cosas y luego de pasados unos 20 minutos escucharon que un carro se aproximaba, salieron a mirar, nunca recibían visitas y se encontraron con la señora Tsunade bajándose de un taxi./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Qué bueno que decidió venir –habla primero Sasuke, mientras se aproximan a ella- así podría explicar esto –le muestra la página del beso entre Kurenai y Asuma-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Esto fue algo que invento Kurenai a última hora –dice con total seguridad- ella se enteró de la relación del señor Asuma y me ordeno organizar este evento para evitar el divorcio./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Sí, se ve el disgusto de besar a la esposa –dice con ironía Neji-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Don Asuma se iba a divorciar –aclara Tsunade mirando fijamente a Neji- su plan era casarse con Mitsuki, el me lo confeso –dice con total seguridad- Puedo probarles que tenía buenas intenciones con ella./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Yo no creo en ese zorro traicionero –dice Naruto-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Yo solo vine a decirles la verdad –mira a Naruto con indignación- Kurenai se apodero de unos documentos, son de una casa que compro el señor Asuma, estaba a nombre de…-titubea antes de decir el nombre- Jiraiya Uchiha./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Él era nuestro padre –responde Neji- pero... murió hace 10 años –Tsunade queda completamente sorprendida, entra en shock y sus ojos se humedecen levemente- ¿Me está escuchando? –Pregunta Neji al verla en ese estado-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Si –agita levemente su cabeza para salir del shock-No…em…-tartamudea un poco antes de recuperar la compostura- Les decía que, don Asuma hizo un documento donde deja la propiedad a los herederos de Jiyaiya, es decir a ustedes./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"- ¿Si? –Pregunta Naruto con ironía y algo de rabia- Como le parece que esta tarde se presentó un abogado echándonos a la calle por órdenes de Kurenai./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Es que ella se está vengando por lo de su hermana, pero yo les puedo conseguir el documento, esta casa es de ustedes…/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-No –interrumpe rápidamente Naruto- Yo no acepto limosnas, yo trabajo por mis cosas y mucho menos la aceptare viniendo de ese señor –Su orgullo es más grande que cualquier cosa- En cuanto a Kurenai, nosotros la enfrentaremos por lo que le hizo a nuestra hermana./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Tranquilízate muchacho –advierte Tsunade- Kurenai es una mujer muy poderosa y si ustedes creen que permanecer cerca de ella, les ayudara a saber la verdad sobre Mitsuki…. –mira a los tres con gran seriedad- Yo los voy ayudar –dice con total seguridad luego de dudarlo unos segundos-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Cómo piensa ayudarnos? –Pregunta Sasuke algo incrédulo-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Hay un proyecto que se llevara a cabo en la propiedad Senju, aún no han contratado a los obreros, así que mañana los espero en la mansión a las 10:00 am, si no estoy yo, deberán decir que van por la construcción de la casa –ellos asienten, aunque no confiaban mucho- Adiós muchachos./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" - - -/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"La noche paso rápidamente y en la propiedad Senju Kurenai se encontraba arreglándose para su día a las 7:00 de la mañana como siempre. Hotaru una chica muy dulce, rubia, ojos verde oscuro y delgada, era una de las empleadas del servicio de tan majestuosa mansión, escucho el timbre y se dirigió abrir, el hombre paso como si la casa fuera de él./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Policía de Houston, soy el capitán Hatake Kakashi –dice tranquilamente- por favor avísele a Kurenai que necesito hablar con ella –pide con cortesía-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Qué se le ofrece capitán? –Pregunta Kurenai mientras baja las escaleras, estaba bajando cuando escucho a Kakashi-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Lamento la pérdida de su esposo –dice con cortesía- Pero necesito hacerle unas preguntas sobre la señorita Mitsuki Uchiha./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Puedes retirarte Hotaru, gracias –dice antes de suspirar con resignación y fastidio- La saque de mi casa porque quería armar un escándalo en el velorio de mi esposo-dice con total tranquilidad- ¿Me denuncio por eso?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Mitsuki Uchiha no puso ninguna denuncia en su contra porque ella está muerta./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Esa mujer está muerta? –Trata de esconder su sorpresa-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-El cadáver apareció en un rio cerca de Houston –la mira seriamente- se presume que se lanzó del puente para suicidarse –la mira inquisitivamente- ¿En serio no sabía nada señora Senju?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Qué insinúa? –Pegunta con indignación- Por supuesto que yo no sabía nada./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-No le parece una casualidad que haya muerto justamente la noche en que usted la saco de su casa y la maltrato en presencia de testigos –dice con ironía-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Usted mismo acaba de decirlo –se defiende con algo de rabia- fue una CASUALIDAD –alzando la voz en esta última palabra-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? –Pregunta mientras se acerca a ella con autoridad-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Esa mujer era una zorra que estaba intentando sacarle dinero a mi esposo, quería entrar a verlo, pero yo no se lo permití. /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Para que la llevo a la parte trasera de su casa? –Sigue preguntado- ¿Qué le hizo?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Nada –suspira con fastidio- Yo no le hice nada –trata de calmar sus nervios- simplemente le presente a mi familia para que viera el daño que estaba causando, después la saque de mi casa –dice un poco más calmada- pero yo no sabía que había muerto./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Kurenai –Sarutobi llega con el resto de la familia tomando a su hija por sorpresa- ¿Qué está pasando?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Está bien –dice rápidamente Kakashi para evitarle un momento incomodo a Kurenai- pero el caso no ha cerrado, es muy probable que usted y toda su familia sean citados para declarar –dice con una sonrisa-Buenos días –se despide mirando a todos antes de salir de la mansión-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Buenos días –responde algo confundido Sarutobi-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Qué quería ese policía mamá? –Se acerca rápidamente Hinata-. /p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Interrogarme –responde Kurenai con sequedad, lo que deja una cara de sorpresa en Hinata y la mira con duda- Sucede que esa muchacha que vino la noche del velorio, Mitsuki Uchiha, está muerta./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Su padre y sus hijas quedan completamente sorprendidas por la noticia, era cierto que ella llego arruinar la reputación de su padre, pero eso no significaba que ellas quisieran que muriera, por otro lado Kakashi se encontró con uno de sus más fieles compañeros Tobi, por la declaración de Kurenai no tuvo otra opción que buscar el apartamento donde Mitsuki pasaba sus noche con Asuma, dio la orden y se fue en su carro para atender otra emergencia, en ese momento no se dieron cuenta que Toneri miraba la escena con nerviosismo y rabia. Por otro lado Tsunade había escuchado la última advertencia del capitán Kakashi, se dirigió a su cuarto y saco una foto –No sabía que habías muerto –dice a la foto con melancolía- ¿Quién iba a pensar que la vida iba a ponerme a tus hijos en mi camino –esta vez mira al suelo perdidamente, suspira hondamente y vuelve a mirar la fotografía – Jiraiya –pronuncia suavemente y abraza la foto con amor y tristeza, guarda la foto en el baúl, toma el teléfono y marca con determinación –Buenos días ¿Hablo con el arquitecto encargado de la obra de la señora Senju? –Pregunta una vez le contestaron- que gusto poder comunicarme con usted, quería informarle que la señora Kurenai mando a cancelar la obra –escucha atentamente las palabras del arquitecto- Si señor, la señora Senju me pidió que le avisara que ya no quería construir la casa para su hija-dice con total seguridad- igualmente no se preocupe, si hay algún cambio, con gusto le aviso- escucha atentamente – Muchas gracias, hasta luego –dice antes de colgar- Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho Kurenai –dice con total seguridad, sale de su cuarto para seguir con sus labores y poder dejar su nerviosismo atrás-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" - -/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"A las 7:30 de la mañana, los tres hermanos estaban terminando de montar las cosas de su casa en un camión, Sasuke subía los últimos muebles, mientras que Naruto miraba por la ventana de su cuarto que ahora estaba vacío./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Nunca pensé que nos iríamos de este lugar –Entra Neji y se acerca a Naruto, toma el hombro de su hermano tratando de consolarlo- Te esperamos afuera –dice antes de salir-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Naruto lo siguió y subió a la camioneta junto con sus hermanos ya que ellos se encargarían de mostrarle el camino al conductor del camión a su nuevo hogar. Pasados unos 20 minutos llegaron a un pequeño edificio, con las paredes algo manchadas y agrietadas, acomodaron los muebles con la ayuda de Yugao, Rock Lee y Tomoe./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Bienvenidos a su nueva casa –dice con mucha alegría Yugao, le encantaba poder tener a los muchachos cerca de ella- Lamento no haber podido conseguirles algo mejor, pero el arriendo es económico, además mis hijos y yo podemos ayudarlos en todo./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Gracias Yugao- la abraza Sasuke- faltan algunos detalles, pero eso no importa ahora./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Qué hacemos con lo de Mitsuki? –Interrumpe Tomoe- No hemos tocado sus cosas, ¿Lo ponemos en el closet?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"- No Tomore gracias –responde con cariño Naruto- nosotros queremos que la habitación de ella quede igual que antes./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Yo no creo que sea buena idea Naruto –opina Yugao-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Yugao por favor –la mira con dulzura- agradecemos tu ayuda, pero queremos que todo sea como si ella aun siguiera viva./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Yo solo quiero que estén bien –suspira y los mira nuevamente con amor y alegría, toma la mano de Neji y lo abraza maternalmente- ustedes son los hijos de mis jefes, gracias a Jiraiya y a Mito, pude montar mi propio restaurante y salir adelante con mis hijos –sonríe recordando los viejos tiempos- por eso, si necesitan trabajo, tienen las puertas abiertas./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Muchas gracias mi viejita –dice con cariño Neji y le da un dulce beso en la frente- Pero no será necesario, porque mis hermanos y yo comenzaremos una nueva etapa./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Ella quedo algo confundida, pero ellos se encargaron de explicarle en donde estarían trabajando, no con detalles, solo le dijeron que los habían contratado para trabajar en la construcción de la casa de una familia con gran prestigio donde les pagarían muy bien, ella quedo muy contenta, ya que ellos eran como sus hijos y solo esperaba que todo mejorara para ellos, se despidieron rápidamente porque tenían cita a las 10 de la mañana, se demoraron 40 minutos aproximadamente en llegar a la propiedad, cuando estaban entrando se cruzaron con las tres hermanas, Hinata usaba un jean oscuro y apretado, una camisa abierta azul clara y un esqueleto negro debajo de esta, llevaba unas botas negras su cabello largo y liso como siempre con un sutil maquillaje, Sakura iba cubierta como solía vestir siempre un pantalón negro, y una camisa manga larga roja y botas, llevaba poco maquillaje ya que no le gustaba ser un objetivo para los hombres cuando trabajaba en su casa, por otro lado Ten Ten iba con una blusa muy corta blanca dejando ver su buen abdomen, un jean claro pegado que dejaba ver sus curvas y unos tenis blancos, su pelo era lacio y su maquillaje sutil pero atractivo, Naruto llevaba una camisa en jean con un pantalón negro y botas Brahma del mismo color, su cabello estaba algo despeinado, Sasuke usaba una camiseta tipo polo azul oscura con jean y unos tenis tommy blancos con azul oscuro y por ultimo Neji usaba una camiseta sport gris pegada que dejaba ver sus músculos, un jean oscuro con unas vans del mismo color de su camiseta./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Otra vez son esos tipos –dice Hinata con algo de enojo mientras empieza acercarse rápidamente a ellos- ahora si me van a escuchar –dobla la mangas de su camisa, como si se preparara para una batalla- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Pregunta con arrogancia y les hace una mueca de fastidio- Les advierto que esta vez no voy a tolerar escándalos en mi casa –pone las manos en su cintura- es mejor que se vayan./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-No venimos buscando problemas –responde Naruto con tranquilidad- Solo vinimos a cumplir con nuestro deber./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer en esta casa –dice Sakura con arrogancia mientras se cruza de brazos-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Creo que le informaron mal señorita –dice Neji con tranquilidad y respeto- Somos los obreros que van a trabajar en la casa nueva./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Si yo considero que no están capacitados para el cargo –los mira con burla por lo que decían- se van de acá./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Ya deje de amenazarnos –dice Sasuke con un poco de indignación- Les vamos a demostrar que estamos preparados para eso, y para muchas cosas más –Ten Ten lo mira con picardía-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-¿Cómo se atreve hablarme así grosero? –dice Sakura sintiéndose ofendida-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Mi hermano en ningún momento le ha faltado al respeto –defiende Naruto con algo de rabia- pero si en esta casa no hay nadie que nos pueda recibir con educación, nos vemos después –dice y se gira con sus hermanos-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Por supuesto que hay educación en esta casa –defiende Hinata con indignación- ¿Quién se cree usted para insultarnos? –Se acerca un poco a él aun con las manos en la cintura-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Un hombre que no piensa aguantar desprecios de nadie señorita –responde Naruto acercándose de la misma manera a ella-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Espera Hinata –Ten Ten roba las palabras de su hermana y la toma del brazo con suavidad- no es necesario discutir, yo misma puedo llevarlos al terreno de la casa nueva –dice con coquetería-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-No es necesario Ten Ten –interrumpe Tsunade llegando por la espalda de las chicas con un rollo de unos planos, mientras Ten Ten hace una mueca de fastidio- Yo los estaba esperando, así que yo los guiare./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Está bien –dice Hinata- que tengan buen día –Se gira con sus hermanas no sin antes mirarlos con algo de desprecio y desconcierto, lo mismo hizo Sakura, mientras Ten Ten les da una última mirada coqueta-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Tsunade se limitó a mostrarles cada uno de los lugares de la propiedad y a presentarles algunos trabajadores, cuando por fin estuvieron seguros en el lugar donde ellos trabajarían hablo con total confianza./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Vino un tal Kakashi Hatake./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Él no va hacer nada –escupe Naruto con rabia- Cree que su jefe es inocente y al parecer las hijas son igualitas a ella, solo le advierto que si ella tuvieron algo que ver, ellas también van a pagar./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Un momento –dice rápidamente Tsunade – ellas no sabían nada –defiende- Se enteraron de todo en el velorio de su padre, la señora Kurenai se los conto./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Esas niñas son unas caprichosas y malcriadas –dice Neji con fastidio a lo que Tsunade solo hace una mueca de fastidio, no las defendió porque sabía que era así- Por poco y las mando a freír espárragos./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-No estamos aquí para eso Neji –Regaña Sasuke- ¿Esos son los planos de la casa que se va a construir? –Pregunta a Tsunade señalando el rollo que tenía en sus brazos y ella asiente-./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Aquí tienen –le pasa el rollo a Sasuke, quien lo abre rápidamente- Se me había olvidado preguntarles ¿Saben de construcción?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Tenemos idea –responde Neji- Pero no se preocupe, tenemos un amigo que nos orientara en todo este tema ¿Algo más?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Sí, no pueden decir que son Uchiha –dice rápidamente- invéntense otro apellido, no sé, pero Uchiha no puede ser nombrado./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Yo no digo mentiras señora –responde Naruto, ella lo mira con sorpresa y nerviosismo- usaremos Uzumaki, es el apellido de soltera de nuestra madre –suspira- todo esto es absurdo, yo no sé qué voy hacer cuando tenga esa mujer al frente./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"-Pues debes tener mucho cuidado –advierte Tsunade- porque si nos descubren, nos podemos meter en un problema muy grande./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Los muchachos asienten, Tsunade los deja solos un poco más tranquila con la advertencia que les había dado, ellos miran bien los planos y empiezan analizarlos para mirar las bases necesarias para la construcción./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Continuara…/p 


	6. Encuentros problematicos

p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongENCUENTROS PROBLEMATICOS/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Como todas las veces, Orochimaru abusaba de su poder para obtener a cualquier mujer que tenia del Skarspool bar, su favorita es Karin, así que como siempre la solicito para ser su compañía, como estaba detrás del hipódromo de la familia Senju, llevo a Karin a cenar allí para celebrar su próximo logro, el obtener esa propiedad. Orochimaru iba muy elegante con un traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y zapatos muy costosos, como era de costumbre siempre le compraba la mejor ropa a sus acompañantes, Karin llevaba el cabello suelto y rizado, su vestido es rojo, largo y elegante, también algo sexy el cual resaltaba su hermoso cuerpo y un maquillaje suave y elegante, tomaban champaña mientras esperaban los platos principales./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-La familia Senju está en mis manos –dijo Orochimaru con notable felicidad- me voy a dar el lujo de ser el dueño de su hipódromo –toma la copa- por eso quise que lo celebraras conmigo. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Orochimaru, eres un hombre que tiene el mundo a sus pies –sonríe y muerde una fresa- pero cuando se tiene todo eso, no se tiene nada./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Ahora es el momento de multiplicar mi fortuna –sonríe al igual que ella- Los caballos me darán mucho dinero, salud –choca su copa con la de Karin-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Salud –responde ella- ¿Ese hipódromo no será más bien para lavar el dinero de tus negocios?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Qué demonios te pasa Karin? –Pregunta completamente enojado-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Nada, simplemente es un comentario –responde con nerviosismo-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-A mí me encantan los caballos –dice con tono amenazante- pero si no lo tienes claro, te voy a enseñar a no meterte en mis asuntos –deja la copa en la mesa y toma el brazo de Karin con brusquedad, la saca del recinto y la lleva a su limosina, una vez adentro la golpea, diciéndole una y otra vez quien es el que manda-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Cuando termino de darle la golpiza, la dejo libre, ella lloro más de la rabia que del dolor, tomo un taxi y se fue hasta su apartamento, llamo a su mejor amiga y espero./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Ese miserable de Orochimaru es un animal –dice con rabia Konan, mientras toma una bolsita de hielo y se la pone en la cara a Karin- ¿Qué le dijiste para que te hiciera esto?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Mejor no preguntes Konan –responde con fastidio, se levanta de su cama y va al tocador- para ese imbécil soy solo una toalla que se pasa por el cuerpo cuando suda –suspira- Que asco, no quiero que vuelva a tocarme, estoy cansada Konan –voltea a mirarla -¿No puedo cansarme algún día? –Pregunta con desesperación-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Claro que si amiga, pero recuerda que tu elegiste esta vida –dice con pesar- quítate ese golpe, hoy tienes que atender al señor Totosai –le pasa nuevamente la bolsita con hielo-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Ese anciano podría ser mi abuelo –replica con asco-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Si estas tan cansada, porque no mejor dejas todo esto y te vas? –más que pregunta, sonó a suplica-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Tu sabes que es imposible –la mira con rabia- Yo tengo un dueño del que no puedo escapar, fue el quien me metió en esta basura./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Suigetsu Hozuki –piensa en voz alta- hace días que no sabemos nada de él –mira a su amiga- ¿Sabes dónde está?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"span style="margin: 0px;" /span-Está en Japón –dice mientras se aplica crema en la cara- dijo que haría un viaje de negocios para promocionar más artistas. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Con ayuda de su amiga Konan, Karin se maquillo y arreglo para su próxima cita, no le agradaba nada, pero le temía tanto a su dueño que hacia todo lo que él le pidiera./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Suigetsu se encarga de ensuciarse las manos por Orochimaru, él estaba en Japón transportando armas ilegales para los mafiosos, por el lugar que estaban pasando era muy desolado, iba él y dos compañeros uno de ellos estaba muy nervioso porque estaban muy alejados de la sociedad, Suigetsu lo tranquilizo, pero esta tranquilidad duro muy poco ya que empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de un carro de policía, comenzaron a disparar para defenderse pero mataron a uno de los hombres de Suigetsu lo cual lo enfureció y empezó a disparar de nuevo, logro matar al conductor y el carro se estrelló y del mismo impacto voló en llamas rápidamente, Suigetsu empezó a celebrar y a gritar de la felicidad, pero esta le duro poco ya que por el frente llegaron 2 camionetas más y varios hombres con armas quienes los hicieron bajar del auto y arrodillarse para dispararles en la cabeza, ellos agacharon la cabeza y Suigetsu escucho la voz de alguien conocido, era un amigo el cual recibiría su mercancía lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo a su lujosa mansión para que pudiera descansar. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Kurenai pidió a Toneri que la llevara hasta el apartamento en el cual su marido le era infiel, lo reviso de arriba abajo saco alguna ropa que había de Mitsuki en el closet –Desgraciado- grito mientras tiraba esta ropa a la sala del apartamento, tomo una foto de ellos dos- ¿Así que aquí era donde te revolcabas con esa mujer? –Empezó a bajar las escaleras- Hay que sacar todo lo de esa mujerzuela, porque si la policía se entera que la echaste de aquí, serían capaces de involucrarte./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-En mal momento se le antojo suicidarse la misma noche –dice Toneri-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Miserable –escupe con rabia mientras patea un florero- aprovechado, infeliz./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Cálmate –toma la del brazo- tranquilízate Kurenai, esa mujer está muerta y ya no puede hacerte nada-ella suspira para tratar de tranquilizarse- No te va a molestar nunca más, ni siquiera su familia, porque yo estoy contigo y te voy ayudar –la mira a los ojos- Yo te voy a proteger./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Empiezan a escuchar el timbre del apartamento lo cual los sorprende ya que se supone nadie conoce este apartamento, miran rápidamente por la ventana y se dan cuenta que es el capitán Kakashi quien timbra, decidieron ignorar y esperar a que se fueran Kakashi siguió insistiendo un buen rato./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Es inútil capitán, en ese apartamento no debe haber nadie –dice Tobi-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Tiene que haber alguien que nos pueda dar una pista sobre Mitsuki –se queda pensando, hasta que observa span style="margin: 0px;" /spana un muchacho- Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes, ese muchacho debe cuidar el edificio y debe saber algo –se dirige rápidamente dondel el muchacho- Buenos días, policía de Houston –muestra su placa- ¿Reconoce a esta muchacha? –Muestra una foto de Mitsuki-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Sí, la he visto muchas veces entrando a este edificio –sigue mirando la fotografía por un momento- de hecho, siempre viene con el señor Asuma Senju. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los vio? –Pregunta Kakashi con seriedad-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Hace dos días estuvieron aquí –se queda pensando unos segundos para dar más detalles- creo que fue después de la media noche, como siempre ella llego primero, y después el señor Senju en su auto./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Está seguro de que era el auto del señor Asuma? –El muchacho asiente- Es imposible, el señor Asuma tuvo un accidente y a esa hora lo estaban velando./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Vamos a necesitar una copia de los videos de las cámaras de seguridad –dice Tobi con rapidez-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"El muchacho asiente y corre rápidamente a sacar las copias de las cámaras, en ese momento Kakashi recibe una llamada muy importante donde reportaban la muerte de un investigador muy importante, este era el que había ayudado Asuma con la investigación de los caballos, Toneri había hecho también su trabajo que fue tomado como un accidente. Por otro lado Kurenai estaba muy nerviosa y apenas vio que Kakashi se retiró sintió un gran alivio, a pesar de eso sentía que ese lugar la asfixiaba, así que decidió dirigirse a la oficina del hipódromo./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Te das cuenta la cantidad de problemas que me trajo esa muchachita? –Dice Kurenai mientras entra a la oficina principal del hipódromo-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Ya no pienses más en ella –responde Toneri- pienso que es mejor que estés en la casa, tu no estas para ocuparte del hipódromo en este momento –recalca mientras sirve dos vasos de wiski-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Es que el asunto que investigaba Asuma del sabotaje a nuestros caballos me tiene muy estresada –dice mientras se sienta en una elegante silla, Toneri pone una cara con un poco de nerviosismo pero Kurenai no se dio cuenta- Me da mucha pena confesarte esto –suspira Kurenai- Hinata sospecha, no gracias –se ve interrumpida para rechazar el vaso de wiski- ella piensa que tu podrías estar detrás de ese problema y yo prometí demostrarle que eso no es cierto –dice esta última frase con total seguridad-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Gracias por defenderme –dice con agradecimiento fingido- pero no la culpo, mi Hina está muy nerviosa, inestable por la muerte de su padre./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta Kurenai extrañada al ver una carpeta en el escritorio que ella no reconocía-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No te preocupes –Dice rápidamente Toneri con nerviosismo, quitándole la carpeta de las manos- Tú no tienes cabeza para esto, mira es algo sin importancia ¿Por qué no me esperas en el auto? Te prometo que voy a convocar una reunión con todo el personal y llegare al fondo de esta situación. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Gracias, te esperare en el auto –dice con tranquilidad, se levanta de la silla y sale de la oficina-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Maldito imbécil –dice una vez que Kurenai se marchó- no puedo creer que tuviera una copia de la investigación –escupe con rabia mientras toma la carpeta en sus manos, arranca las hojas y las pasa por una trituradora de papel, una vez que termino se dirigió a los establos del hipódromo, donde se encontraría con su más fiel ayudante- Yamabuki –llamo por el apellido a su ayudante, él se acercó rápidamente- Necesito que me hagas otro favor./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Pero no tenemos ninguna carrera señor –le recuerda con cordialidad-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Es un trabajo diferente de los que sueles hacer por mí –le pasa una bolsa con dinero- pero ten por seguro que te pagare muy bien por él –el muchacho asiente- Necesito que le digas a Hinata que su padre ha sido el culpable de las pérdidas ocasionadas en el hipódromo –el muchacho asiente nuevamente- cuento contigo-dice antes de retirarse para encontrase con Kurenai y llevarla a la casa-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Esto de tomar la presión diario es una exageración –reniega Sarutobi a una muchacha hermosa de cabello castaño, ojos café y bastante joven, llevaba un uniforme para la limpieza-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Asi lo mando el doctor señor Sarutobi –lo regaña con cordialidad- ¿Quiere que la señora Kurenai me despida?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Por supuesto que no Rin…-su conversación se ve interrumpida por la discusión que estaban teniendo las tres hermanas-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No me interesa saber nada de la casa, ni de los obreros –Dice Hinata con fastidio- Pueden decirle a Tsunade que los despida –dice antes de adentrarse en su dormitorio-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Ya llegaron los obreros? –Pregunta con intriga Sarutobi-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Si abuelo –responde con cordialidad Sakura- Y no me inspiran nada de confianza, son demasiado soberbios –dice con fastidio-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No digas bobadas Sakura –regaña Ten Ten- se ven que son fuertes y trabajadores –dice con picardía- Tu solo deja que suden un poco y veras como cambias de opinión –le guiña el ojo antes de irse-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Qué es lo que insinúas descarada? –ese acerca a su hermana con quien inicia una pelea verbal- /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Bueno ya –Llega rapidamente Hinata al escuchar el alboroto- Nos ahorraríamos dinero y discusiones si los despidieran, además yo no quiero ninguna casa, ni nada –vuelve a replicar con fastidio antes de irse-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Una pregunta –interrumpe Sarutobi- ¿Hinata dejara al inútil de su esposo?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Abuelo por favor –regaña Sakura- Toneri es el mejor hombre del mundo y ella no lo quiere aceptar –reniega con fastidio-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Es peor que el ebola y la lepra juntos –dice con gracia, provocando que Sakura se retirara con fastidio- ¿No es así Rin? –Ella asiente con una risita, de hecho en esa casa los únicos que querían a Toneri eran Sakura y Kurenai-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Los muchachos se encontraban observando los planos de la casa que se iba a construir, Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro pensativo, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaban haciendo. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Ya les había dicho que no estoy completamente convencido de lo que estamos haciendo aquí –Naruto se dirige a sus hermanos con fastidio-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Estamos investigando si Kurenai tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Mitsuki- dice con total tranquilidad Neji-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Qué tal si estamos cometiendo un error y Kakashi tiene razón? –Dice Sasuke aun dudando de la culpabilidad de Kurenai-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Kakashi esta cuidado su puesto –reniega Naruto con fastidio- estoy seguro de que va a cerrar el caso antes de llegar a la verdad./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Por eso mismo tenemos que estar aquí –dice Neji- No solo podemos investigar, también vamos a vengarnos de ellos –empieza a mirar alrededor toda la propiedad- ¿No se han dado cuenta? Esta gente nada en dinero./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Qué insinúas? –Naruto lo mira con algo de indignación-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Pues que son ricos –recalca- tienen una mansión, carros último modelo, caballos y si queremos, podemos sacarle el dinero que nos plazca./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Neji –dice su nombre con rabia- Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, la vida de mi hermana no tiene precio ¿Quedo claro? –Lo mira fijamente- Dame la lista de materiales, Kurenai tendrá que darme la cara –dice con furia antes de tomar la camioneta y dirigirse a la mansión-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Naruto –Sasuke trata de llamar su atención en vano- Naruto no está nada bien –dice con preocupación a Neji- me preocupa que cometa alguna locura –los dos se quedan mirando fijamente hasta que ven desaparecer la camioneta, deciden tranquilizarse y seguir con el trabajo-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Hinata estaba algo estresada, así que decidió sacar a pasear a su caballo, este caminaba tranquilamente, en eso vieron la camioneta de Naruto quien hizo sonar la bocina para que ella se hiciera a un lado, esto provoco que el caballo se asustaraspan style="margin: 0px;" /spany empezó a subir y a bajar en dos patas para tirar a Hinata de su lomo, ella hizo lo posible por controlarlo pero no lo logro, Naruto se dio cuenta de la situación y se bajó rápidamente de la camioneta para ayudarla, su familia aluna vez tuvo caballos así que sabía manejarlos a la perfección, cuando vio la oportunidad se subió en el lomo quedando detrás de Hinata, la abrazo para tomar las riendas calmando rápidamente al caballo. Hinata se sintió extraña, no sabía explicar lo que sentía así que se desahogó con furia./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Bájese –le ordeno- no tenía que hacer eso./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Su caballo estaba a punto de tirarla, se dice gracias mal agradecida –responde Naruto mientras se baja del caballo-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Usted tuvo la culpa –dice rápidamente mientras también se baja del caballo- por venir conduciendo como un animal –Naruto la miraba con rabia- No es más que un patán y un abusivo. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Si? –Pregunta mientras se acerca a ella- Usted no es más que una niña malcriada y soberbia –se defiende- Hinata no supo que responder así que opta por tratar de pegarle una cachetada, pero él la detiene y se acerca a ella- Tenga mucho cuidado con lo que hace –le advierte- No es buena idea querer dominar a un semental por las malas./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No se le ocurra volver a tocarme –regaña mientras se suelta de su agarre- porque de lo contrario yo soy capaz de…./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Tienes algún problema mi cielo? –Interrumpe Toneri- ¿Quién es usted y que hace con mi esposa? /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki –responde con cortesía, pero aun así se escucha enojo en su voz-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Él es uno de los obreros que trabajara en la construcción de nuestra casa –habla rápidamente Hinata y se dirige rápidamente al lado de Toneri-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –Pregunta Toneri con algo de sospecha-/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Es que mi caballo se descontrolo –responde rápidamente- el solo me ayudo a tranquilizarlo –lo justifica, aunque no sabía porque lo hacía-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Ah sí? –Lo mira- ¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que te está molestando? /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"- No –defiende rápidamente- me puse algo nerviosa, eso es todo./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Quiero ver a su mama para la lista de materiales –dice rápidamente Naruto- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Démela –exige rápidamente Toneri- Esa casa va a ser para mí, y bueno para mi querida esposa, acaricia su rostro como si quisiera mostrarle que ella es suya y de nadie más- Quiero que la terminen rápido. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Nos tomaremos el tiempo que se necesite –responde mientras le pasa la lista-/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Como dice el refrán, el que paga es el que pone las condiciones –dice con total superioridad- Y aquí el que va a pagar soy yo./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Está bien –responde tranquilamente- solo le recuerdo, lo que se hace con prisa no queda bien hecho –Mira a Hinata, quien rápidamente le quita la mirada-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Retírese –es lo último que dice Toneri-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Naruto vuelve a tomar la camioneta para dirigirse donde estaban sus hermanos, no demoro más de 10 minutos en llegar./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Qué paso? –Pregunta Sasuke al verlo tan enojado- No me digas que te cruzaste con Kurenai./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No –contesta rápidamente- Me encontré con una de sus hijas, creen que pueden pasar por encima de todo el mundo porque tienen dinero –dice con fastidio-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Pero debemos admitir que están muy lindas –dice Neji-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Y eso que importa? –Responde Naruto con fastidio- Son igualitas que la mamá, el esposo de la tal Hinata es un imbécil./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Está casada? –Pregunta Neji sorprendido- Aunque las otras tal vez no, así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No vuelvas a decir eso –le recuerda Naruto-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Hola –escucharon a lo lejos, era Ten Ten quien se acercaba con 3 botellas en la mano- Vine a traerles algo de tomar porque me imagino que deben estar muriendo de sed –coquetea sutilmente-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No se hubiera molestado –dice rápidamente Sasuke-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Me presento –toma rápidamente la mano de Sasuke coquetamente- Mi nombre es Ten Ten Senju, mucho gusto./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Sasuke Uzumaki…/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Ten Ten –son interrumpidos por los gritos de Sakura- Ten Ten- vuelve a llamar./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Vine a traerles algo de tomar –trata de defenderse, sabía que esto le provocaría una discusión con Sakura-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Eso es trabajo de las empleadas –le recuerda- mi mamá los está esperando en la casa, pero antes por favor báñense –dice despectivamente-Mucho cuidado con insolencias –les advierte- mi mamá es una señora decente –Vámonos Ten Ten –la toma del brazo, pero ella se detiene rápidamente para darles las bebidas a los muchachos quienes le agradecen con sinceridad-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Mira nada mas Sasuke –dice con picardía Neji- esa muchachita te está coqueteando./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Lo siento Neji, sabes que yo no tengo ojos para nadie –a su mente se viene Karin cantando y bailando- Yo ya estoy enamorado –le recuerda-. /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Los tres hermanos rápidamente se fueron arreglar para entrar a conocer a la causante de todo su dolor./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Por fin le vamos a ver la cara a nuestra enemiga –Sasuke suelta un suspiro- Kurenai Senju./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-No solo se desquito con Mitsuki –dice Neji con rabia y dolor- También nos sacó de nuestra casa y nos dejó en la calle, ahora estoy más seguro de que ella es la culpable de la muerte de nuestra hermana./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Desgraciada –escupe Naruto enojado, toma un arma y sale de la cabaña, sus hermanos tratan de llamar su atención pero esto fue en vano, salió sin escucharlos-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Neji apúrate –dice Sasuke preocupado- salió con el arma que guardaba nuestro padre –Fueron corriendo detrás de Naruto para evitar que el cometiera una locura-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Naruto caminaba con mucha rabia, no podía controlarse, solo podía pensar en tomar la vida de la culpable de que su hermana estuviera muerta en ese momento, una de las muchachas trato de detenerlo ya que ellas deben anunciar a la persona antes de entrar, ella iba gritándole por todo el pasillo pero el no hizo caso y entro a la oficina abruptamente./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-¿Qué pasa Megumi? –Grita con indignación por el escándalo- ¿Usted quién es? ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar de esa manera? /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"-Soy quien viene a cobrarle un deuda señora –escupe con rabia, pone la mano detrás de su espalda para sacar el arma que había escondido-./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 11px; text-align: justify;"span style="margin: 0px; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; font-size: 12pt;"Continuara… /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
